The Magical Mixup
by Indigo Skycrest
Summary: Yes, it's another demigods at Hogwarts story! What happens when a group of demigods go to Pimplypigs and join forces with our favorite Warty Hog wizards and witches? One thing's for sure: the Fates really don't want Percy to be able to relax... What's up with the mystery book? And who are the three mysterious demigods at Pimplypigs? There's only one way to find out!
1. No, just no

The Magical Mixup Chapter 1: No. Just, no.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

No. Just, no. There was no way I would do it.

I was _not_ going on another quest, four months after the giant war. No.

I looked over at Annabeth, who I knew was thinking the same thing as me. After going through... _that_ place _,_ all we really wanted to do was relax. Not go on another quest.

I was about to point this out when Annabeth spoke.

"Percy, I know you're thinking there is no way you'll do the quest, but perhaps we should hear what it's about first?" she said, seemingly able to read my mind.

"But-" I started, but she didn't let me finish.

Instead, she turned to Chiron, saying, "Was there a prophecy for this quest?"

Chiron nodded, and spoke:

 _"The might of the gods_

 _Will travel very far_

 _To reach the place_

 _Where magic is up to par._

 _They will protect the Chosen One_

 _With all of their might,_

 _Or the dark lord will rise,_

 _And send the world to endless night._

 _With the rest of the seven,_

 _The big three venture there._

 _To seek the boy with the scar,_

 _And the messy black hair."_

Done reciting the rhyme, he turned back to us. "Seeing as you two are easily the strongest leaders here, you will be co-leaders for this quest. You will have to go to a wizarding school in Scotland with the rest of the seven, plus Thalia and Nico. There, you will have to protect the boy, Harry Potter, from an evil wizard."

Annabeth looked at Chiron curiously. "How do you know so much about this prophecy? Aren't they usually unclear?"

Chiron nodded, and answered, "I have a friend who is the headmaster of the school. He said that one of his teachers, Sybill Trelawney, is part seer, and recited the prophecy to him yesterday. He contacted me soon after."

Annabeth nodded, and I could practically see the gears turning in her head. I wondered what she was thinking about.

If you're wondering why we aren't acting more crazily towards the announcement that wizards are real, it's because our whole life is basically just true myths. And if those can be true, why not wizards?

I thought about it. What Chiron was asking us to do was to go to a magic school to protect a boy from an evil guy. With no magic of our own.

"How are we going to go to a magic school if we don't know magic?" I asked.

Chiron smiled, and said, "That is all planned out. Lady Hecate will come and give you all wands, and give you transportation to the school. Dumbledore will deal with explaining the whole demigod situation to the wizards." Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Chiron simply raised a hand, silencing her. "If you're wondering why you've been kept in the dark towards each other, it is because a while ago there was a conflict between a group of wizards and demigods that caused a lot of destruction, so it was decided that your presence would not be told to each other unless a matter arose in which it was necessary." Annabeth closed her mouth, satisfied with his response.

Chiron looked us right in the eye, and said, "Do you two accept the responsibility of leading this quest? The others can't do it without you." I was still skeptical, but Annabeth grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll do it," she said. They both turned towards me.

"I... I'll do it too."

Chiron stood up, smiling. "Let's go get the others."

 **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **I'm a line break. Feed me donuts (o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)** **(o)(o)(o)**

We rounded up the others, and Chiron told them what he had told us, except in a bit more detail. For example, he said that the 'evil wizard' was actually named Voldemort. With a bit of charmspeak from Piper, Leo and I stopped ROFLing, and everyone else ceased their laughter. Except for Nico and Thalia, who had enough self-restraint to not laugh hard enough to need to gasp for air.

Eventually, everyone agreed to the quest, though there were a few skeptical people. But they trusted me and Annabeth enough to decide that, if we were willing to do it, they should be too.

Chiron dismissed us, telling us that Hecate would be coming tomorrow to give us wands, and transport us to the school. We had to pack and say goodbye's before then. I IM'd my mom and Paul, and told my mom that, after surviving a lot of _harsh_ circumstances, a school couldn't be that bad. And, as Chiron said, Voldemort ranked about as high as an _empousa_ on the monster scale, so he wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Eventually, I got to sleep, praying to my father that I would not get any nightmares tonight, on my last full night at camp. But, as usual, I was not so lucky.

㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2 **Shine Bright like a Diamond** ㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2

 _Annabeth was stumbling around blindly. I was calling for her, begging her to see me, wishing I could run up to her and hug her and never let go. My feet were rooted into place. I could not move._

 _Annabeth was crying, calling my name. Calm, smart Annabeth, unable to make sense of what was happening. Unable to see me, to hear me, to know that I'd never leave her side. Abandoned._

 _Stumbing around. Alone. Without me, so sad, so deserted. Stumbling. Right off the cliff._

 _Finally, too late, my bonds break, I run to the edge, crying, calling for her, her falling, down, down to where I will never see her again, crying, calling, crying..._

I was shaken awake from my nightmare, and opened my eyes to see the one thing I wanted most in the world: Annabeth, unharmed.

It had been a dream. No, it had been a nightmare. I sat up and hugged Annabeth, never wanting to let go. I could feel the tears on my face.

After what felt like hours, she pulled away, and sat next to me on the bed. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine. I just had a nightmare about..." I trailed off, knowing that she'd get what I was saying.

Since falling into that place, Annabeth and I had been getting horrible nightmares, usually in which we see each other die. It was absolutely horrible, but there was nothing to do that could stop them. I had seen this particular nightmare several times before; it was even worse than others because Annabeth dies, sure that she's _abandoned_. I would never abandon her like that, but I have no control over my nightmares.

Annabeth held my hands in hers for a few more seconds before getting up and walking to the door. Just before she left, she looked back at me, and flashed a small smile. Just seeing her alive and well made my heart skip a beat.

I returned the smile, and then she walked out. I went back to sleep.

* * *

Chapter one complete! I know that this topic is really overdone, but I really wanted to try it out for myself! I hope you liked it!

One more thing: Whose POV would you guys like to see in the future? I'm going to do Percy, Harry, Annabeth and Hermoine, but I'm wondering if I should do more. Comment your thoughts!


	2. Apparations and Architecture

I opened my eyes to see the sun blazing through my windows.

Ugh. Morning.

The clock read 11:00. How did I wake up so early?

I was about to roll over and go back to sleep when the door to my cabin opened, and Annabeth came in, already dressed.

Normally, you wouldn't be allowed into someone else's cabin, but Chiron and Mr. D had made an exception for us because of our nightmares.

She looked at me, still half-asleep in bed, then went to the bed next to mine and threw the pillow at me.

Because I was still tired but ADHD, I deflected it, but with my foot. I don't know why, I just do random stuff when I'm tired. Anyway, that pulled all my blankets off.

With a great sigh, I pulled myself out of bed, trying my best to glare at Annabeth. It was so hard. I mean, she's just so beautiful. How could I ever be mean to her?

"Percy, get dressed. We're supposed to meet Hecate in an hour, so pack your stuff. I'll start on that now, because I'm sure you haven't started yet."

"Ok, mom."

I took a quick shower and got dressed, then left the bathroom to find a suitcase sitting on one of the other beds with clothes folded neatly inside. I didn't know that clothes could look so pristine.

Wow, did I seriously just say pristine? Annabeth, you've corrupted my brain!

Anyway, we (mostly Annabeth) finished packing my bag, and she told me to get breakfast quickly. I ran to the dining pavilion, smelling food the whole way.

 _Food._

Once I got there, I piled my plate a mile high, made a quick sacrifice, and scarfed it all down. When I was finished, I looked at my wristwatch shield, and saw that it was almost 12:30, when we were supposed to meet Hecate. I ran to the big house, making it just in time to see a bright flash of light, and see one of the few goddesses who I didn't hate, just disliked.

Everyone bowed except me. Yeah, I know it's rude, and will probably get me exploded into ashes. But I was not in the mood to bow to someone who will probably try to kill me later.

Annabeth caught my eye, silently asking why I wasn't bowing.

I replied, _Because she's probably going to try to kill me later._

She seemed satisfied with this, and straightened up.

Over the last four months, all of us, but especially me and Annabeth in particular, have learned to have silent conversations with our eyes. It's really useful when you don't want to attract a monsters attention. Or when you're trying to play a prank.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hecate, who cleared her throat and said, "Now, heroes, I will be giving you your wands. They are specifically chosen for each of you, based on your talents and traits. Use them well."

Annabeth got Beech wood with core of Unicorn.

Jason got Chestnut wood with a core of Dragon Heartstring.

Piper got Black Walnut wood with a core of Unicorn.

Hazel got Hazel wood with core of Unicorn.

Frank got Fir wood with a core of Dragon Heartstring.

Leo got Dogwood wood with a core of Unicorn.

Thalia got Ash wood with a core of Phoenix

Nico got Ebony wood with a core of Dragon Heartstring.

And I got Cedar wood with a core of Phoenix.

After a brief description of our wands, Hecate told us our method for getting to Hogwarts. We would be 'apparating' to a town called Hogsmeade, near Hogwarts. Geez, what is it with wizards and naming things after pigs? Anyway, apparation is kind of like shadow travel, but with a lot more vomiting. _Fun._

After a few more goodbyes with our friends around camp, we were gathered at the beach half an hour later, ready to leave for Scotland.

 **Annabeth POV**

Apparation was _not fun_. Imagine having all your body parts ripped from you, then broken into a million pieces and flown a few thousand miles through the ocean. That was roughly the feeling of apparating.

Looking around, I saw a village that looked like nothing out of the ordinary; small, quaint, slightly-old fashioned. It wasn't something that would likely be found in America, but in the UK, it wasn't anything special. Well, mostly.

Instead of the normal restaurants and shops, the street signs advertised Zonko's Joke Shop, Honeydukes (by the candy drawing under the name, I guessed it was a candy shop), and the Three Broomsticks. I heard a grunt, and turned around to see Piper grabbing the back of Leo's jacket, who had been trying to run to the candy shop. Classic Leo.

Looking at the rest of our group, I saw that Hecate was no longer with us. So much for help. I assumed that a teacher or someone would be there to escort us to the school, so I looked around for someone that seemed to be waiting for something.

I saw a middle-aged woman standing outside the Three Broomsticks, surveying the crowd on the street. We were in the shadows of one of the stores, so she couldn't see us. I signaled for the rest of the demigods to follow me, and made my way over to her.

"Are you waiting for us?" I asked her. Startled, she turned towards me, and slowly nodded.

"I presume you are the demigods?" she said, stumbling slightly over the word 'demigods'. I guess she was still somewhat unbelieving towards the fact that demigods exist. I didn't really blame her; I remember when Percy first found out. Even though he had just battled the Minotaur, he still refused to see the truth.

"That's us," Percy said.

"Good. I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. I am to take you to the school, where you will be introduced to the students."

I nodded, and she started walking. Most of us walked in silence, mentally picturing the school or our classes, or even the quest. The only ones talking were Leo, because you just can't shut him up, and Thalia, who isn't really surprised by anything anymore.

After a long walk, a castle came into view. Yes, a _castle._ The school was a freaking castle! I turned my head all around, trying to take in every single detail. This could make for some great structures in Olympus! The use of arches, and the structure of the towers... The roof was at a perfect angle, and was just tall enough, too. Not too short to be uncomfortable, but not too tall to be awkward. I would love to have a discussion with the person who designed this building. I could definitely learn more then a few useful things.

Sadly, my view of the tall towers soon faded as we approached the doors. They were massive. Ms. McGonagall turned towards us, smiling, then flung the doors open to reveal a giant hall, almost as big as the throne room on Olympus. Oh my gods, the architecture is amazing! The domed ceilings reflect the perfect amount of light... Oh, the ceiling! It's reflecting the sky, but I don't think that's real, because there is no cold breeze like there was last night. I have to get all this down... The amazing architecture...

* * *

 **Next chapter will be in Harry's POV. I'm going to try to write it this weekend, but no promises!**

 **If you want to know the meaning of the different cores, you can see that on Pottermore. Sorry for the long time in between updates, but I have a very busy schedule, and I don't update on any schedule. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to review!**

 **I'm going to start doing a QOTD, because I'm bored and it seems fun.**

 **QOTD: Would you rather have Blackjack or Hedwig as a pet?**

 **My answer: Blackjack**


	3. Demi-whatsits?

To Guest, who asked that I add Will into the story: Yes, I have plans for him later ;) Solangelo is one of my OTPs, so I'll definitely add them!

By the way, this takes place after BoO and during OoTP (Order of the Phoenix). It is currently November.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Ugh. If I hear Ron complain about being hungry _one more time_ , I'm going to rip my ears out.

Despite it being Saturday, Dumbledore was going to be giving us an instructional lecture during lunch. There were many things odd about that. For a start, the different years and houses were commonly separated during lessons. Also, Dumbledore almost never gave instructional lectures, besides the start-of-term one.

As we sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermoine whispered, "What do you think he'll talk about today?"

I shrugged in response, while Ron just groaned.

Fifteen minutes later, once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat, and began.

"Children, I have gathered you all here to tell you of an upcoming event. As you all have been informed, Voldemort has risen again, and this puts you all at risk."

At this point, he was interrupted by a girly _hem hem_ , and the pink toad herself stepped up to where Dumbledore was speaking, and gestured for him to move aside. With a half confused, half annoyed look, he obeyed.

"It appears that Dumbledore has been mistaken. The evil wizard is dead, and has _not_ risen. The events Mr. Potter and his friends claim to have witnessed in the past have all been nothing more than their imaginations at work. The ministry of magic can assure to you that you are in no danger from anyone."

With that, she sat down.

"Now, as I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "The dark lord may or may not be alive again. Nevertheless, I have decided that you should be kept safe. We will be having a few guests from America coming to help protect you. Now, this is going to sound absurd, but I guarantee that all I'm saying is true. Have any of you heard of the entities called the Greek Gods?" Few people raised their hands, and unsurprisingly, Hermoine was one of those people.

Gesturing towards Hermoine, Dumbledore said, "Care to explain to the rest of the students?"

Hermoine stood up, and said, "The Greek Gods were the ancient Greek's way of explaining how natural stuff occured, like the sea and the sky and such. The gods were called Olympians, and lived on a mountain called Mount Olympus." She sat back down.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for that explanation. Yes, everything Ms. Granger said is correct. Now," he said, then paused, as if trying to decide the best way to say something. "Well... I'll tell it to you straightforward. The Greek Gods exist, and they sometimes have children with muggles, whom they call mortals. Those children are called demigods. The Americans coming here are all demigods."

With that, he paused to let everyone comprehend his words.

After two seconds of dead silence, chatter broke out.

"Seriously?"

"This must be a prank."

"Haha, very funny."

"WHAT?"

"I must be dreaming."

I, on the other hand, was to stunned to talk. I mean, it couldn't be true, could it?

I looked at the rest of my friends, and saw faces that wore expressions of pure shock and disbelief, like I assumed I had. Well, almost everyone looked like that. Oddly enough, Neville just looked confused, and surprised. _I wonder why?_

My thoughts were interrupted by another _hem hem_. All chatter suddenly stopped as Umbridge began speaking.

"Dumbledore, you shouldn't tell lies to the students! Their little brains are easily susceptible to crazy, untrue information that corrupts them!"

"Dolores, I assure you that I am telling nothing but truth here." Dumbledore turned back to the crazy Great Hall. "The demigods will be arriving later today, and will be joining us for our supper. They will be staying in a special room outside of the Hall, and will have their own table. Do not try to get into their room, for it will only open to a demigod's touch. I warn you not to anger them, for they will have permission to deal with you however they choose to. Now, eat, for I am sure you are all starving."

No one ate much. Even Ron only ate about one serving, much less then normal. In fact, the only Gryffindor eating normally was Neville. He was definitely acting weird today.

After all the plates had been cleaned of food, Hermoine and Ron went off to someplace for some special prefect duty. I decided to walk back with Neville, Seamus and Dean. We left the Great Hall, but instead of turning towards the Gryffindor common room, Neville started walking towards the demigods' room.

"Neville, what are you doing?" I called to him.

He turned towards me, saying, "Seeing if they're here yet." With that, he turned back around, and disappeared around the corner. With a shrug, I motioned to Dean and Seamus to follow me. I knew that, since the door could only be unlocked with a demigod's touch, Neville couldn't get in. He'd probably come as soon as he realized that, so I just let him be.

He came into the common room 10 minutes after us, said, "They're not here yet," and sat down, deep in thought.

* * *

Sorry about the kinda short chapter. I originally wrote this as two parts, but it would be really long if I made it just one chapter, so I'm separating it into two. Part two should be up by tomorrow morning, but no promises.

QOTD: Blackjack or Tempest?

My answer: Blackjack

(BTW, Blackjack was one of my favorite characters from PJO, he's just so hilarious and an awesome companion!)


	4. The Introductions!

**Note: When the demigods are making their introductions, I'm not going to say everything, cuz I'm lazy. If you want to know everything, read the books again!**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

It was finally time to meet the demigods! Sitting down at dinner, I noticed almost no one was eating; only staring at the door. Even Ron, who almost never stops eating, was as still as the rest of us.

On a side note, Ron and I had decided there was something wrong with Draco. In addition to eating normally, like we weren't just about to meet children of the gods, he hadn't even insulted me today!

 _CREAK!_ Everyone who was not previously looking at the door had their eyes glued to it now. In walked Ms. McGonagall, who went straight up to the staff table. After her came a group of 9 teenagers. The first guy had windswept black hair and sea green eyes. The next girl, who was turning her head all around, seemingly trying to take in every last detail of the Great Hall, had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

Because those two were in front, I took them to be the 'leaders' of the group.

Behind them was a girl with short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Next to her was a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes like her. They must be siblings. Next to the guy was a girl with choppy, yet beautiful, brown hair. Her eyes were stunning; I couldn't decide what color they were.

Behind them was a big Chinese guy, with black hair and brown eyes. He was standing next to a girl with cinnamon brown hair, and eyes that appeared golden in the candlelight.

Next to them was a guy who was really short, dirty, and hyper. He had greasy, curly, brown hair, and brown eyes that were looking around at everyone, trying to take it all in.

Behind them was just one guy, who had black hair and brown eyes. His shoulders were hunched, and he was looking down at the ground, as if he wasn't really interested in everything. Or, as if he were trying to hide from someone...

At that moment, all the ghosts in the Great Hall zoomed towards him. As all the other kids stepped away, they kneeled as low as they could in front of him. The kid growled something at them, but I couldn't hear what. The ghosts all flew away frantically, leaving the Hall.

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore stood up, and said, "These are the demigods. Please do not anger them, for it will be at your own health. I will be choosing some students to give them a tour later today, so be on your best behavior and you might get chosen. Now, care to make introductions?"

The guy in the front rubbed his neck sheepishly, then asked the rest of them if he could go last. They all nodded, and lined up.

The Chinese guy spoke first. "I'm Frank Zhang, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, son of Mars, Ares' Roman form. I'm a descendant of Periclymenus, and a shape-shifter. I'm Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, defeater of the basilisks, commander of Grey, co-defeater of Alcyoneus, uh... and some other stuff. Oh, yeah! Also, the boyfriend of Hazel Levesque," he finished.

Too-much-caffine guy leaned over, and loudly whispered, "And defeater of the Chinese handcuffs!" Everyone in the group cracked up, while I just looked at them oddly. Hey, can you blame me?

The girl with the golden eyes spoke next. "I'm Hazel Levesque, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, daughter of Pluto, Hades' Roman form, and girlfriend of Frank Zhang. I... died, in 1942, but my brother, Nico, brought me back. I'm the commander of Arion, co-defeater of Alcyoneus, et cetra." I guess they just didn't want to say everything.

The blonde guy went next. "I'm Jason Grace, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, boyfriend of Piper McLean, son of Jupiter, Zeus' Roman form, head counselor of Cabin 1 at Camp Half-Blood, ex-Praetor of New Rome, brother of Thalia, defeater of the titan Krios, defeater of one of Medea's sun dragons, destroyer of Midas, defeater of Enceladus, observer of a god's true form, defeater of Chrysaor, defeater of Otis and Ephialtes, tamer of the _venti_ Tempest, and some other stuff."

Next went the girl with the choppy brown hair. "I'm Piper McLean, one of the seven, Hero of Olympus, girlfriend of Jason Grace, daughter of Aphrodite, head counselor of Cabin 10 at Camp Half-Blood, charmspeaker, wielder of Katroptis, defeater of Medea, and other stuff." When she revealed that she was dating Jason, almost every guy in the Hall groaned. I mean, she was gorgeous.

The punk-ish girl went next. "I'm Thalia, just Thalia, daughter of Zeus, sister of Jason Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, defeater of a lot of monsters."

After her came the too-much-caffine guy. "I'm Leo Valdez, Hero of Olympus, one of the seven, son of Hephaestus, head counselor of Cabin 9, boyfriend of the beautiful Calypso, tamer and re-builder of Festus, the dragon, taker of the Physician's Cure, and SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE ARGO II! McShizzle, baby!" With that, he ran outside, Thalia chasing him.

All the teachers and students glanced at them, worried that Thalia would kill the little guy, but the demigods seemed unconcerned.

The emo guy continued. "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, head counselor of Cabin 13 at Camp Half-Blood, Ghost King, Survivor of... Tartarus, blah blah blah." Oh, so that was why all the ghosts bowed to him. And what was Tartarus?

The leader-ish girl continued. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Percy Jackson. I'm the head counselor of Cabin 6 at Camp Half-Blood, Hero and Savior of Olympus, re-builder of Olympus after the second Titan war, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of... Tartarus, and defeater of a whole lot of monsters."

The leader-ish guy went last. Annabeth leaned over to him, saying, "Full titles. Don't leave anything out."

He took a big breath, and began.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness, defeater of the Minotaur twice, defeater of Medusa, kinda the destroyer of the Saint Louis arch (long story), defeater of Alecto/Ms. Dodds, defeater of Procrustes, defeater of the god Ares, half-brother of the cyclops Tyson, defeater of several Laestrygonians, co-retriever of the Golden Fleece, kinda-defeater of Circe, part time guinea pig (cue "What?" from almost everyone, but hysterical laughter from Annabeth), defeater of the Nemean Lion, holder of the sky, defeater of several empousai, owner of Ms. O'Leary, defeater of Geryon, blower-upper of Mount Saint Helens, traveller to Calypso's island, defeater of Antaeus, bearer of the Achilles' curse, defeater of a legion of the dead, defeater of Kronos, the titan, offered immortality but turned it down, sort-of-ex-ish-Praetor of New Rome, defeater of the gorgons _multiple times_ , carrier of Juno/Hera across the Little Tiber, defeater of an army of Karpoi, tricker of Phineas, retriever of the Twelfth Legion's golden eagle, tricker of Chrysaor, defeater of Otis and Ephialtes, survivor of T-Tartarus, raiser of Gaea with a nosebleed, and defeater of a lot more monsters. Yeah, I think that's everything," he concluded.

If I had thought it was silent before, it was nothing compared to this. No one moved a muscle, unsure whether to congratulate the demigods, or sympathize, or applaud. Finally, after about a minute, Dumbledore clapped his hands, and a table appeared in the middle of the Hall, decked out in orange and purple. He motioned for the demigods to sit there, and they did.

Talking slowly returned, but I remained silent. I mean, I thought my life was hard, being the chosen one and all. But it was nothing compared to what these kids have gone through.

With a loud bang, the door swung open to reveal a scorched Leo and a smiling Thalia. They walked over to the table, sat down, and started eating like nothing had happened.

Suddenly, I heard an odd sound... a bit like a bow and arrow. I turned, and froze on the spot.

* * *

Ha, cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next chapter will probably be up tonight or tomorrow, but no promises. Just so you know, updates probably won't come this fast in the future, but I had already written this chapter and the next, so it's just a matter of typing it up.

Any guesses as to who was holding the bow and arrow?

QOTD: PJO or HoO? (Yeah, I know, it's an almost impossible question.)

My answer: PJO


	5. Almost-Impaled and Awesome

**Harry POV**

 _Suddenly, I heard an odd sound... a bit like a bow and arrow. I turned, and froze on the spot._

Neville was holding a drawn bow, its tip pointed straight at Percy, whose back was to us. Before I could shout, he let the arrow fly. All of the Gryffindors who saw Neville gasped simultaneously, and gasped even louder when, a second before impaling him right in the head, Percy turned and slashed the arrow in half with a sword he didn't have a second before.

Speechless, we all watched as the demigods, stood up, turning towards Neville on the table. Their faces switched from confusion to amusement as he started to walk over there. Even Dumbledore looked confused. Over the utter silence in the hall, we could hear what the demigods were saying.

Annabeth ran up to Neville, and enveloped him in a hug that would make me into a Harry-pancake.

At this point, Ron, Hermoine and I stood up and walked right over to them.

"What?" was all I was able to say, as confused as I was.

Neville didn't seem to notice us as he continued around the table hugging everyone. However, Thalia turned towards us, saying, "Who are you?"

At this moment, Neville came up next to Thalia, but only said, "Hey." I guess it's because of Thalia's "no boys" rule.

Then he turned, and saw us.

"Oh... I should probably explain." With vigorous nods from the rest of us, he began. "So, I'm a demigod, son of Demeter." _WHAT?_ "We... er, I was issued a quest a few years ago to come here, posing as a wizard whose parents were tortured. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys, but I wasn't allowed to." I let that sink in.

Neville got called back to the demigods, and Ron, Hermoine and I went back to our table.

As soon as we were seated, I turned to them, asking, "Do you believe him?"

Ron looked skeptical, but Hermoine said, "Look at the way he shot that bow and arrow. How else could he have learned? Also, the demigods treated him like an old friend. How else could they have known him?"

I hated to admit it, but she was right.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, effectively silencing the Hall. He looked at Neville, who nodded and spoke.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, son of Demeter, slayer of the Ethiopian Cetus, fighter in the Battle of the Labyrinth, fighter in the Second Titan War, and fighter in the Second Giant War." I saw him glance at the Ravenclaw, but I couldn't see who he looked at.

Annabeth whispered something, and he nodded and pulled out a little bronze figure. It was shaped like a tree, with a single red apple in the middle. He pressed the apple, and a bright light filled the hall. When it finally dimmed, everything looked the same. Except Neville.

Instead of the big, baby-faced guy we knew, there was a tall, slim, tan guy. The only similarities were his blonde-brown hair and kind eyes.

There was a collective gasp once Neville's transformation happened. This definitely wasn't typical magic. It seemed almost... otherworldly.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter, but I already wrote it and I was too lazy to rewrite it. Also, it was really short, but that's what you get for having me post two chapters in one day!**

 **(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) BLUE DONUTS TO Eeveecat1248 AND ALL MY OTHER WONDERFUL REVIEWERS.**

 **QOTD: Percy Jackson or Harry Potter?**

 **My answer: Percy Jackson**


	6. The Dracaena's Speech

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a while, but I'll tell you now to not expect regular updates. I'll aim for one every week or so, but no promises.**

 **Also, reviews definitely help me write quicker! In fact, I'm writing this right now because of all of the positive and wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Our first day at Hogwarts was certainly interesting.

First, there was the matter of Neville. Apparently, he had been issued a quest five years ago to go to this school and protect Harry Potter. The Oracle (before it was Rachel) had warned him that no one should be told of this quest 'until the time was right'. I guess that time was now.

Neville's quest also got me thinking. Typically, quests were given to a threesome. Since Neville didn't specifically say that he was the only one on the quest, that made me think that there were potentially other demigods at the school.

When I asked him about it, he shrugged it off, saying, "It was a special circumstance."

However, since he didn't look me in the eye when he said that, I didn't entirely believe him. But I trusted Neville, and if he didn't want to tell us about the others, I would respect his privacy. Besides, the only way we could probably tell who the demigods were was if they revealed themselves, taking into account the whole look-changing pendant that Neville had, and that I'm assuming the other two have also.

After we ate, Dumbledore gave a speech. I could tell that the others weren't listening; Percy was playing with my hair and complaining about how the food was already gone, Jason and Piper were talking in whispers, Leo and Thalia were having a glaring contest (Thalia was obviously winning), and Frank and Hazel were talking with Neville, probably becoming acquainted with each other since they hadn't met before.

I, on the other hand, listened. Dumbledore would probably have useful information, and I wanted to know everything there was to know.

"I know that you probably all have questions for the demigods, but now is not the time to ask them. You will have a class tomorrow to learn about Greek mythology. The demigods will be teaching, so you will be able to ask your questions then. Students, I must remind you to not go into the Forbidden Forest. Even if you see the demigods going in there, do not go yourself, or you will be punished."

It was at this point that a woman who resembled a Scythia Dracaena stood up and pushed Dumbledore over, making room for herself at the podium.

"I can assure you all that the demigods will be going _nowhere_ near the Forbidden Forest, for they will be unable to defend themselves against the horrors there. I advise that you all do the same."

Even though I was the only one listening, Thalia also heard that part. While I just laughed, Thalia was up on the table with a bow in her hands, pointed at the teacher, Ms. Umbridge.

"If I ever hear you say that we're unable to defend ourselves again, I will shoot this bow faster then you can say 'stop'. You hear me?" she said in a deathly low voice.

Umbridge nodded, then continued, her voice shaky. "I did not mean any offense by that statement. I was just saying that..." she paused, trying to pick the right words. "I was just saying that you have not yet shown us the power you're capable of, so-" Her statement got cut off when an arrow pierced the chair, an inch from her torso.

"That was just a demonstration," she said.

Suddenly, Hazel and Jason started laughing. And it didn't seem like they could stop.

All eyes turned towards them, and everyone remained silent.

After a few seconds, Hazel gained her composure enough to choke out, "Sciron."

 _Ah_. When Sciron caught us on the coast of Croatia, and almost shot Piper and Frank, he'd said that to them.

After another two minutes of laughing, they eventually stopped.

Umbridge, her face contorted into confusion and anger, yanked the arrow out of the chair, and walked out the doors of the Hall. When she was out, Thalia sat back down, as if nothing had happened at all.

Dumbledore returned to his position, saying, "Well... off to your nights, everyone!"

Everyone stood up and left. Nobody even looked at us. I guess when someone almost shoots a teacher, no matter how awful, it stirs some fear into others.

I turned to Neville. "Are you going to return to the Gryffindor common room, or do you want to join us?"

"You guys," he immediately answered. "I'm afraid my fellow Gryffindors hate me, now that they know I've been lying to them for five years."

Seeing the miserable look on his face, I hugged him. "They'll forgive you, I'm sure. It's not like you had a choice."

With a quick nod from him, we walked back to our common room.

We decided to tour the castle with the remainder of our night. Percy and I were going to try to find the library, and after, I promised Percy we could see the lake.

After several wrong turns, we found it on the first floor. I walked in, Percy trailing apprehensively.

There were easily thousands of books in here! I looked around at all of them, and, after working through my dyslexia, I could tell most of them were about Hogwarts and magic. I checked out a copy of Hogwarts: A History. It seemed like it would be a good idea to learn about this school, seeing how we were going to be here a while.

After I checked it out, Percy practically dragged me to the doors. I guess he could sense where the water was, because he got us to the front doors of the castle easily. He threw them open, and started running. I ran after him.

Eventually we reached the lake. Percy's face immediately became blank, and I could tell he was searching the water for creatures. While he concentrated, I turned around and studied the castle.

After about two minutes, Percy announced that there were mer-creatures and a giant squid, plus Zeus knows what else. As it was getting dark, I convinced him to go back to the castle with me, and not check the lake until another day.

We walked back to our room. I went up to the right, where the girls were staying, and Percy went up to the left. I was worried about being apart from him. If I got a nightmare, how fast could he reach me? I discovered my fears were soon unnecessary, because there was a door separating the rooms upstairs, so he could easily come into our room. But after trying to unlock it, and failing, I assumed that it will only open in an emergency. How a door would sense an emergency, I didn't know, but I trusted that magic would make it work.

With that in mind, I got ready, climbed in bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter six done! How are you guys liking the story so far? And by the way, to my guest who asked that I include Will, he will most likely be in the next chapter or the one after that ;)**

 **Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers/followers/favoriters(I don't think that's a real word, but whatever)! You're why I'm writing this story. Keep doing what you're doing if you're one of those people. If not, enter some nice words into the box below this on the right, and click post! It will make me really happy.**

 **QOTD: Monkey or Hippo?**

 **Yeah, I know it's a really random question, but it's a bet between my two friends.**

 **My answer: Hippo**


	7. Blasts and Bubbles

**To all my 'wonderful people': Thank you for all your positive feedback! After reading all your wonderful reviews, I was smiling for a _long_ time (like an hour or so). Now, chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Hermoine POV**

It was awfully quiet in the Gryffindor common room that night. Most everyone was either thinking about the Gryffindor-demigod, Neville, or just about the demigods in general. Those who weren't deep in thought were either getting the last of their schoolwork done (lazy procrastinators), or already asleep.

I was sitting on one of the couches near the fire, Ron and Harry on either side of me. Neither of them had spoken for nearly 15 minutes, and, while that is somewhat customary for Harry, Ron had a very hard time not talking for longer then a few seconds.

It was quiet for another few hours. By about midnight, almost everyone had gone up to there rooms. A few sixth- and seventh-years were still in the common room, as well as Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus and I. I figured that Neville's absence from this house had taken the largest toll on the boys in my year; they were the ones that lived with him, after all. I could only hope that this situation could turn out better.

Seamus muttered something about a "lying, deceiving pig", and walked up the stairs, Dean following him.

Ron turned towards me, and said, "I can't believe he lied to us. Us! I mean, we've known him for five years; you think he'd be truthful with us. But _no_. He lies his face of, the slimy git!"

From my other side, Harry countered, "Yeah, I'm mad at him for lying to us, but he didn't really have a choice."

Ron stared at him as if he had grown a third eye. Holding up his hands in a defensive pose, Harry said, "I know, I know. We thought he was our friend, but he betrayed us. Yet I know that, deep down, he truly never meant to hurt us. In fact, I bet he would have told us if he could! I'm not saying that I forgive him; I'm just saying that we shouldn't immediately hate him when we don't know the full story."

I nodded my agreement, while Ron just sat back, miffed that his best friends didn't agree with him.

"Let's find him tomorrow, and get the whole story," I suggested. It would be more beneficial to us to know the full story before we came to any conclusions.

Grudgingly, Ron nodded his assent, while Harry just remained silent. I turned to him, a questioning look on my face.

"I think he should tell us himself. That way, we can prove that he was really our friend," he suggested.

After pondering his suggestion for a few moments, I agreed. Besides, we wouldn't want to make Neville feel pressured. He may have been a liar, but he was still our friend. I hoped.

o(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)oo(^w^)o

Breakfast the next morning was very awkward. The Great Hall was almost entirely silent; the only people talking were the demigods.

Because there was no excess noise, everyone could hear what they were saying. Yet they didn't seem to mind.

Frank, Hazel and Neville's conversation went like this:

"It's nice to finally meet you," Hazel said to Neville.

"Yeah, the Greeks have told us so much about you!" Frank joined in.

Neville smiled. "That's nice to hear. So, can you tell me a little bit about Camp Jupiter?" Neville asked.

Before Hazel or Frank could answer, Percy leaned over, saying, "Crazy head statue that tries to kill you with it's mind." Then he went back to his conversation with Thalia as if nothing had happened.

Hazel and Frank laughed. "His name is Terminus, the god of boundaries. He's a little... hot-tempered, and absolutely hates Percy because Percy kinda threw him at a giant."

Neville chuckled, turning towards Percy to confirm the story. However, Percy was no longer sitting at the table. He and Thalia were... well, the other conversations first.

Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo were talking about the school.

"But Hogwarts!" Leo said, bursting out laughing.

Piper and Annabeth shook their heads, as if the name of our school was something they'd discussed with him before. Jason, on the other hand, cracked a smile, earning him a slap on the arm from Piper.

"Leo, it's rude to laugh at the name," Annabeth told him.

"But seriously, who names a school after pig skin?"

At that point, most of us Hogwartians were very angry at Leo for undermining our school, but it's true-he did have a point.

Piper and Annabeth simultaneously slapped him on the head, and he stopped laughing.

It looked as if Piper was going to scold him again, but their talk was interrupted by Thalia and Percy... well, you'll see.

Thalia and Percy's conversation went like this:

Percy said, "Well, sea disasters are much better then air disasters!" All the other demigods groaned, as if this was a topic they'd discussed before.

"No they're not!" Thalia countered.

"Yes they are!" Percy said, standing up.

"No!" Thalia said, mimicking his action.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Then they both stood up and walked outside, as if it was something they did everyday.

By the first crash of lightning, all the students were crowded out in front of the school.

Thalia summoned a lightning bolt which hit Percy, sending him flying backwards. Right into the lake.

"Oh, Hades!" Thalia said. Well, at least she cared that Percy was most likely _dead,_ now that he got thrown _very forcefully_ into the lake.

There was a collective gasp from the students as that happened. Most of us had never even seen someone get severely hurt, except for the occasional quidditch injury. Now, we had just seen a person get blasted by lightning into a lake filled with deadly creatures.

I looked towards the demigods. Annabeth was laughing-wait, what? Why was she laughing? Her boyfriend is probably dead! The rest of the demigods were either exchanging golden coins (Betting? Seriously?), or just talking with each other.

Through the stunned silence, Annabeth said to Thalia, "No point in continuing this now. Percy's going to be down there a while. He said he wanted to talk to the creatures."

Thalia nodded, and walked back inside, looking very murderous. The rest of the demigods went inside, except Annabeth. She walked to the lake, and, right before she jumped in, I yelled to her, "Don't! You'll probably drown!" I don't know why I yelled out, but all I knew was that this girl seemed very smart, and like someone I would want to be friends with.

Instead of heeding my warning, she laughed, said, "Don't worry, Percy will catch me!", and jumped in.

Horrorstruck, I watched as a giant bubble surrounded Annabeth, pulling her deeper into the lake. Wait, _WHAT?_ o

My brain filled with confusing thoughts I couldn't piece together, I followed the stunned students inside, heading straight for the library. Time to do some reading.

* * *

 **Done! Once again, thanks to all my wonderful people! I was only able to write this chapter fast because I really wanted to make my wonderful people happy. Because you guys make me happy. So it's a CIRCLE OF HAPPINESS!**

 **Will will definitely be in the next chapter, Guest, so don't you worry.**

 **QOTD: Hot Chocolate or Apple Cider? (Fall is in the air...)**

 **My answer: Apple Cider**


	8. The Tour Part I

**The only reason why I've written so many chapters so far is because I love reviews, and I've gotten so many wonderful ones. The more reviews, the faster the updates (probably) :)**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Finally, afternoon! As we were sitting down to lunch, Ron asked me why I was so excited.

I responded, "Dumbledore said he'd be picking the students to give the demigods a tour, and I'm really hoping I get chosen." The demigods seemed like really nice people, and I'm sure that everyone wanted to meet them, but I was still hopeful that Dumbledore would choose me.

Looking towards the demigods' table, I noticed the only one that was here was Nico. Oddly enough, he hadn't been at breakfast, or Thalia and Percy's fight.

Neville walked in, asking Nico where he had been. Nico replied that he was IM'ing Will... I had no idea who Will was, or even what IM'ing was. I guess it was some sort of American communication method.

Dumbledore stood up at the staff table, and picked up a scroll of parchment.

"I have chosen five students to show around the demigods. They are as follows:

Harry Potter will give a tour to Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang. (YES!)

Hermoine Granger will give a tour to Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean. (Splendid!)

Ron Weasly will give a tour to Thalia and Hazel Levesque.

Neville Longbottom will give a tour to Leo Valdez and Jason Grace.

And Luna Lovegood will give a tour to Nico di Angleo." For some reason, Nico's face registered a moment of shock, but then Neville whispered something to him, and he nodded, continuing to eat his food.

Half an hour later, the tours began.

️㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9㈞8㈞9

The first time I saw Percy, I was intimidated. But that was nothing compared to now.

I had met Frank in the Hall, but Percy was no where to be seen. Annabeth saw us looking around, and said, "Lake." I guess she meant that he was still 'in the lake' (was that even possible?), so I went outside, Frank following me.

I stood at the edge of the lake, trying to figure out how to contact Percy. Frank was about to say something when Hermoine, Annabeth and Piper came up to us.

Hermoine sent a questioning glace at me, and I said, "We can't figure out how to get him up."

Annabeth laughed, and took out... a ruler? No, a dagger. Wait, why did she have a dagger _?_

She tossed the dagger into the lake.

Piper laughed, Frank got a look of understanding on his face, and Hermoine and I just stared at her like she was crazy, which it seemed she was. The most that would happen was she might impale an unsuspecting sea creature.

Suddenly, the lake exploded next to us, spraying everything except us. Well, everything except Hermoine, Annabeth, Piper and I. Frank got soaked from head to toe.

A completely dry Percy stepped out of the lake, holding Annabeth's dagger. With a poker face, he said, "You dropped this."

Piper broke out in hysterical laughter, Frank mumbled something incomprehensible, and Annabeth got her dagger back from Percy. After a quick kiss, they separated, and Percy joined us.

Seeing a very disgruntled Frank, Percy mumbled an apology and waved his hand, instantly drying him. I guess he must have perfected the impervius charm- wait, no, he was a son of Poseidon. He didn't need magic to work water.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," I said to him, trying to break the awkward silence forming.

"Percy Jackson," he said.

To start our tour, I took them down to the dungeons. Not the best part of the castle (well, that's a very big understatement), but I figured it would be best to work from bottom to top. On the way, we talked about a lot of things.

"So... do you guys have a special school or something?" I asked, starting the conversation.

"No, we have a camp... er, well, _camps_ , where we train and study and stuff. There's a Greek camp in New York, and a Roman camp in California. I go to the Greek camp, and Frank goes to the Roman camp," Percy replied.

"That's cool. So, what do you train and study?"

Frank replied, "We study languages like Latin and Greek, and mythology. Training is mostly with weapons, but some of us specialize in healing or hand combat or stuff."

"Wow, so you guys learn to use weapons? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Weapons definitely sounded dangerous.

"Not really. Most of us have ADHD and dyslexia, and the ADHD kinda prevents us from getting to injured. Plus, dessert privileges are taken away for serious maiming. Not that that stops any Ares kids," Percy said. After a grunt from Frank, he continued, "Well, most of them."

"It must be pretty awesome being half-god and all," I said, thinking out loud.

Percy laughed. "Less awesome then you think, having your life in danger all of the time."

"Tell me about it," I muttered. "Being the 'Chosen One' seriously takes its toll."

"Ha. Yeah. It's pretty suckish," Percy said, as if he'd been in a 'Chosen One' situation before.

"So, how do you decide whether to go to the Greek or Roman camp?"

Before I got an answer, Percy and Frank looked forward, their eyes narrowing. Percy said, "I got this," then ran forward. I followed him, and saw... a poodle? No, wait, it's a giant dog! Like a one-headed Fluffy!

"I'll call a teacher!" I said, intending to keep them out of harm (I was their guide, after all), but Frank grabbed my arm while Percy pulled out a... baseball bat. No, it's a sword! My eyes are seriously playing tricks on me.

Percy started to fight, and I felt as if I was watching a film; his movements were so fluid, even with the heavy sword, that I knew he'd done this many times before.

After about fifteen seconds, Percy leaped forward, plunging the blade deep into the dog's neck. It evaporated into gold dust.

I expected Frank to congratulate Percy or something, but instead, Percy just turned towards me, asking, "What were you saying?" I noticed he wasn't even breathing hard.

"Wha- big dog, scary thing, sword?" I kind of said.

"Oh, yeah. Hellhound, pretty easy monster. Outside of camp, we usually meet them... once a week?" he said, turning towards Frank for the last part.

"I dunno, man. I'm a year-rounder, y'know, with my... family situation."

"Oh, yeah. And I guess CJ is different then CHB," Percy said.

That reminded me of my previous question. "How do you decide which camp to go to?"

Frank replied, "It's really just based on your parent. Demigods with Greek parents go to CHB, while demigods with Roman parents go to CJ. Well, now there is a kind-of-exchange program going on. Greeks can join in CJ to learn how to play War Games and join the legion. Also, a lot of Greeks are going to college in New Rome. And the Romans can go to CHB to learn a more one-on-one strategy, and how to fight without a legion backing you up."

I nodded in response. The rest of the tour was filled with me asking them questions about demigodishness and the camps, and them asking about Hogwarts.

Everything was wonderful until we heard the scream.

* * *

 **Hahaha, cliffhanger! I noticed that both of my cliffhangers so far have ended like this, but whatever. How are you liking this so far?**

 **So guest, I kinda lied. Will was mentioned in this chapter, but he won't be actually introduced until Nico's tour. That was originally going to be in this chapter, but it turned out longer then I anticipated, so yeah.**

 **As you may have noticed, I made the wizards semi-able to see through the mist. What do you think of that? I did it because they are only distantly related to the goddess Hecate, so they can see, but only with concentration.**

 **ALSO if you want to suggest a QOTD, go ahead! I'm kinda running out of ideas, so yeah.**

 **QOTD: To my fellow Whovians, favorite doctor and companion from new show/seasons? (If you are not a Whovian, you have to see the show. IT IS AMAZING!)**

 **My answer: 10th Doctor, Rose**


	9. The Tour Part II

**Wow, another chapter up! I AM ON FIRE! (Not literally, I'm no Leo) Enjoying the story so far?**

 **Amelia loves Anime: My favorite villain (or, the one I hate the most cuz they're villains) is either the Weeping Angels, because they're really creepy, or the Silence, since they're really deadly (for obvious reasons).**

 **By the way, the Hephaestus cabin made Annabeth a new dagger as a request for Percy, which is why she has one.**

* * *

 **Hermoine POV**

Yes, I have Annabeth in my group! See seems like someone that would actually read Hogwarts: A History simply for information on the school, and not just because Binns assigned an essay from a passage in the book. My suspicions soon turned out to be true, as soon as I met her.

Piper and Annabeth came up to me, and as soon as they saw me, I could tell that Annabeth was calculating the type of person I was. Looking around, I saw that all the other groups had left except for Harry, who was still waiting for Percy.

"So, you're Annabeth, and you're Piper," I said, pointing to each of them in turn. Sure, I already knew this, but I was never the best at starting a conversation.

"Yeah, and you are?" Piper asked. Oh, right! I hadn't introduced myself!

"Hermoine Granger, fifth year Gryffindor," I said, sticking out my hand, which each of them shook.

Annabeth looked around us, and saw Frank and Harry waiting.

I said, "They're still waiting for Percy."

She nodded, and yelled to them, "Lake." Then she turned towards me, saying, "Shall we go?"

I nodded, and started leading them to my favorite part of the school: the library.

As soon as we entered, I saw Annabeth's face light up, and Piper squint at the covers of the books near us.

"Oh, yeah. I was here yesterday!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Piper laughed, and, after a quick description of the different sections, I led them out of the library, and back down the corridor.

We passed a window looking out to the lake, and saw the boys still out there, standing on the bank of the lake. Why were they out there?

After mentioning this to Annabeth and Piper, I led them outside, hoping they could help the boys with... whatever they were having trouble with.

Annabeth leaned over to Piper and said, "Charleston Harbor." I guess she knew what was going on.

Piper looked confused for a second, then laughed and nodded vigorously.

When we reached the banks, I sent Harry a questioning glance to ask what they were there for. "We can't figure out how to get him up," he said.

Oh, that was it.

Annabeth laughed, and picked out a ruler. Why a-no, wait, it's a dagger! WHAT?

She tossed it into the lake.

Piper laughed, Frank got a look of understanding on his face, and Harry and I just stared at her like she was crazy, which it seemed she was. Why did she have her dagger with her, and why did she throw it into the lake? It would be a pain to retrieve.

Suddenly, the lake exploded next to us, spraying everything except us. Well, everything except Harry, Annabeth, Piper and I. Frank got soaked from head to toe.

A completely dry Percy stepped out of the lake, holding Annabeth's dagger. With a poker face, he said, "You dropped this."

Piper broke out in hysterical laughter, Frank mumbled something incomprehensible, and Annabeth got her dagger back from Percy. After a quick kiss, they separated, and Annabeth came back to us.

Piper was still laughing when she came back, and she joined in. After another minute, Annabeth stopped laughing, and told me that they had gone to Charleston, where they were confronted by some enemy demigods, and Percy was in the harbor. Annabeth threw her dagger in then, just like now, and Percy said the same as he did now, too.

In addition to being a funny story, it was also very adorable. I mean, most seventeen-year-old romances aren't this sincere, or even as romantic, but it was obvious that Percy and Annabeth truly loved each other. I wouldn't put it past them to go through Hell for each other.

The remainder of the tour was mostly Piper and Annabeth asking me questions about the castle and classes, and me asking them about their heritage and camps.

We had gotten up to the fifth floor, everything going wonderfully, when we heard the scream.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

When Nico heard Luna's name being called, he knew that his suspicions were confirmed. Neville wasn't the only demigod at Hogwarts. Annabeth's sister Luna happened to be there too.

Luna greeted Nico with a hug, which he did not return.

"So, how's CHB?" Luna said in an over-excited voice.

"No new deaths recently, and restorations are going pretty nicely. Except they're probably going to slow down now, with Annabeth gone and all," Nico replied. He wasn't usually very social, but Luna was one of the nicest demigods. She was completely accepting of him, even when most others weren't. Nico would possibly go as far as saying she was one of his best friends in Camp, besides the 7 and Will, of course.

Speaking of Will, Nico remembered something. "Will's going to be apparating into Hogsmeade in about half an hour. Do you think we could go meet him?" Nico asked.

Luna laughed. "Yeah, sure. Why's he coming?"

Nico blushed slightly, and replied, "Well... He refused to let me go alone. Apparently I still shouldn't use Underworld magic, because I used so much during the war. He's coming to enforce that rule. How he persuaded Chiron to let him go, I have no idea, but he did."

Luna smiled, and led Nico outside, in the direction of Hogsmeade. Technically, students weren't allowed to leave school without supervision, but Luna and Nico were more then prepared to defend themselves if trouble did arise.

Once they arrived, they saw a head full of curly blonde hair that shined in the rare Scotland sunshine.

"Will!" Nico yelled, and ran forward to hug his boyfriend.

Luna cooed as Will turned around, and wrapped Nico into a hug. Will was the only person that Nico would allow to embrace him.

"I'm hoping you haven't been using your powers recently?" Will asked Nico.

"Yeah..." Nico trailed off. Will laughed, and Luna led them back to the castle hand-in-hand. Everything was perfect until they heard the scream.

* * *

 **Lots revealed in this chapter! First off, the second of the three demigods at Hogwarts is Luna! How will Annabeth react?**

 **Also, who did that scream come from? Any guesses? If you guess correctly, you will get much praise when it's finally revealed!**

 **Hint: It's not Luna, Nico, Will, Annabeth, Piper, Hermoine, Percy, Frank or Harry. It can be anyone else at Hogwarts.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week!**

 **QOTD: Favorite school subject?**

 **My answer: History (I'm in 8th Grade, and we're learning about the Revolutionary War. My test is Wednesday, wish me luck!)**


	10. The Scream REVEALED!

**Amelia Loves Anime: History is partly my favorite subject because I find in kind of interesting, but mostly my favorite teacher is my History teacher, because he is just plain awesome. And I like English and Science too, but our current units are really boring.**

 **And now, the owner of the Scream that has been torturing all of my readers is...**

 **GOING TO BE ANNOUNCED IN THE CHAPTER, SO READ ON!**

* * *

After the scream, Frank and I locked eyes, silently agreeing to go to the aid of the screamer, as I'm sure our fellow demigods will be doing too.

We started running towards the doors, but instead found ourselves in front of our common room.

Harry said, "The front's this way...", but trailed off as I went inside. Why? I don't know. I do random things at random times. But for some reason, I ran straight up to the boys' room, and stood in front of the 'emergency door', as Annabeth had dubbed it.

Dubbed? Am I suddenly from the Middle Ages?

Anyways, as Frank and Harry came up the stairs, I threw open the door. Instead of the passageway to the girls' room, like I had expected, or the wall, as it had been in times of non-emergencies, there was a swirling grey fog. For reasons unbeknownst to me, I jumped inside.

Yeah, that's it. Annabeth has turned my brain into a mini dictionary. Next thing you know, I'll be sprouting couplets and synonyms and all things complicated and wordy.

Suddenly, I found myself on my hands and knees in the wet grass. I quickly stood up, and just in time, too, because Frank suddenly appeared where I was, Harry popping out on top of him.

I looked around, and saw we were at the entrance of what looked like... a forest.

"The Forbidden Forest," Harry whispered.

Before anyone could say anything else, a second scream pierced the cool air. It was coming from in the forest.

"Is that...?" Harry started, but trailed off as Annabeth and Piper came up behind us with a girl I didn't know.

"Hermoine Granger," she said, grabbing my hand and shaking it, then doing the same to Frank.

Harry greeted Annabeth and Piper, then we heard a third scream, followed by the sound of footprints coming from behind us. Turning around, we found Neville, Jason, and Leo running towards us, Leo on fire. Hermoine screamed, Harry said, "Water! Someone!", and the rest of us ran into the forest.

There we found a redhead boy screaming at the top of his lungs. Wow, that was not what I was expecting.

"Ron!" Harry said, having joined us after realizing that Leo wasn't hurt by the flames. He went over to Ron, who was still shaking.

"Sp-sp-ah!" was all he managed to say, before collapsing on the ground.

We ran in the direction that Ron was looking, and found Thalia loading her bow wildly, and firing at something that was stumbling blindly in the distance. With all the chaos going on, I wasn't able to see it properly.

Hazel was standing behind Thalia, both arms outstretched and a look of pure concentration on her face. She must have been manipulating the Mist to make the creature unable to see us.

Hazel didn't notice us, but Thalia did, and she said, "Big creature scary thing firing arrows only slows Hazel blinding with Mist help now."

Luckily, us demigods got what she was saying, so I took out Riptide, and ran towards the creature, Annabeth next to me and the rest behind.

Thalia kept shooting her arrows, bending them at impossible angles so they wouldn't hit us. I guess it was a special Huntress thing.

In the split second I took to look back at her, I collided into Annabeth, almost knocking both of us to the ground. I was about to say something when she started screaming full-on, and sobbing so much I could almost hear my heart breaking in two. Quickly, I dragged her to Thalia, making sure the others were still pursuing the monster. Thalia sent me a questioning glance, to which I replied, "Annabeth saw, started crying, dragged back, I didn't see, must have been bad."

I whispered some comforting words to Annabeth and drew her into a hug, but as soon as the others started yelling, I knew that I needed to go help them.

I was about to start running back, when I heard a scream. Turning around, I saw Luna running towards us. Wait, Luna? WHAT?

"Go, I got her!" she yelled, her eyes darting around frantically. She threw herself next to Annabeth, tears streaming down her face.

Realizing that I had too many thoughts to sort out now, I ran with Thalia to the others. What I found there was my worst nightmares come to life.

Facing off against us was none other then the Spider Queen herself, Arachne.

 _Annabeth falling, down, down..._

No! I will not go into a flashback, not now!

Questions flowed through my mind. _What? How? Isn't she dead? Oh, good! Nico's here. Wait, isn't that Will? What? WHAT? Ah, monster! Focus, Percy!_

Most of the arrows bounced off of Arachne's back, and all of us were stuck trying to defend ourselves as she shot webs and spindly legs at us. Several times, I nearly got impaled.

Finally, I saw an opening. Jason was distracting her from above, and in the split second she faced up, I went in for the kill. Except, all of us got the same idea, so there were a lot of weapons just clanging against each other. We only managed to slice off two of her front legs before she stabbed Frank in the leg.

Will immediately rushed over to Frank, checking to make sure he was okay.

Arachne stepped back, out of the range of our weapons. I really wanted to finish her now, but I knew that if I did, she would hurt my friends, and I would not allow that. Instead, I listened closely to what she was saying while she hobbled away from us.

"The dark lord has brought me up from my death...together, we will be unstoppable! No demigod or wizard scum will be able to defeat us! Foolish mortals, thinking they can win against the dark lord."

As soon as she was gone, I wanted to collapse, but I reminded myself that Annabeth was still stuck in her nightmare. I ran back to her as fast as I could, and found Ron, Harry, Hermoine and Hazel all crowded around her. Hermoine had her wand out, and was waving it every which way. I pushed past them, pulling Annabeth into my arms.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. She's gone. She can't hurt us. It will be all right," I repeated to her. I hated saying things that may not have been true, but if the alternative was leaving her stuck in her nightmares-I just couldn't do that.

Eventually, Annabeth looked up at me, her grey eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"Wha-?" she asked, but I shook my head.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to the castle," I said.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" I heard someone say behind me.

Turning around, I saw Luna Lovegood, one of Annabeth's sisters. Wait, why was she here? And why did she look so different?

Then it hit me. Of course! She was on the quest with Neville. But why hadn't she revealed herself earlier?

As I opened my mouth to ask her the question, she held up her hand, saying, "Back at the castle. I want to get back as soon as possible. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Oh my gods, Chapter 10 already! I wrote like three chapters today, so I hope you're happy. With this, I'm going to bed.

 **QOTD: How many pairs of shoes do you own? (My sister said that all girls need shoes for every occasion. I'm trying to prove her wrong.)**

 **My answer: 2 (A pair of sneakers, and Vans. Also, I have flip-flops, but those don't really count)**


	11. Talking it Through

**Annabeth POV**

The first thing I remember from after my flashback was Percy holding me in his arms.

"Wha-" I said, before Percy shushed me.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to the castle," he said.

What had just happened? I know I had a flashback about... Arachne, that horrible creature. I thought I had seen her... but no, that was impossible, I just saw a spider and freaked.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" someone said behind Percy.

I couldn't see who it was because Percy was in my way. He looked behind him, and it seemed he was about to voice a question when the person said, "Back at the castle. I want to get back as soon as possible. We have a lot to talk about."

Thinking about it, it sounded a lot like my half-sister, Luna.

Percy helped me up, and we started walking back. Someone came up to us, and pulled me into a hug. All I could see was a mass of white-blonde hair. When they finally pulled away, I saw...

"Luna!" I screamed, pulling her into another hug.

"Annie! Oh my gods, I have missed you so much!" Normally, I would punch anyone who called me Annie, but Luna and Thalia were my two acceptions to that rule.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked.

"Seriously, you haven't figured it out yet?" Percy intervened. "Even I got it!"

"Congratulations, Seaweed Brain. Now, I'm guessing you were on that quest with Neville?" I asked. She nodded.

So who might be the third demigod? It was impossible to tell.

After much catching up, we ended back in the demigods' common room.

Percy and I stood in front of everyone, and I was about to begin when I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermoine were still standing in the corner. Harry and Hermoine looked confused but determined, and Ron looked scared out of his mind.

I decided to let them stay, since they were the main reason we were here.

"So, let's just start out blunt," I said. Everyone nodded. "We were attacked by a giant spider-"

"Annabeth," Percy said. "I know you'll think this impossible, but it wasn't just any spider. It was..." He hesitated, clearly not wanting to send me into a nightmare-frenzy. However, I did get his point.

"No, that's not possible. She was killed-I saw you do it! We closed the doors, she couldn't get out! She couldn't..." I trailed off, seeing everyone start eyeing the floor.

Leo, being unable to sit still, said, "She said some pretty crazy stuff as she was leaving. Stuff like 'The dark lord has brought me back to life' and stuff. What do you think it means?"

I looked at Leo, who eyed the door nervously.

I went over to him, and he shrunk into the couch.

I hugged him, and he made a sound like a cat being stepped on.

When I pulled away, I said, "Repair Boy, I'm glad you're not dead. Now, what you were saying, about the whole 'dark lord brought me back to life' thing: Anyone have any clue about it?"

"Well, clearly someone has control over life and death," Will said. Wait, _Will?_

"Will?" I asked.

"Yeah, I came earlier today, just before... y'know. I needed to keep an eye on Nico," he said.

I nodded, then continued to speak, saying, "Any thoughts to whom this dark lord may be?"

Luna spoke up, saying, "Yeah, it may be the dark wizard that Neville and I came here to defend the school against."

Suddenly, the three wizards in the room (excluding the demigod ones) gasped.

"Y-y-" Hermoine started to say.

"Awkward," Leo muttered under his breath, and then ran out of the room being chased by Thalia again.

"I-I guess you had no choice to tell us, like Neville," Harry said. Luna turned to him, a silent _thank you_ hidden in her grey eyes.

"Yeah, okay. It's the thought that counts, after all," Hermoine said, but she still looked confused, surprised, and betrayed.

Ron, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor in a fetal position, shaking. He must have arachnophobia.

"Anyways, what do we know about this guy?" I said, trying to get back on topic.

"He isn't technically living," Nico said. "This is one of the people my dad has reserved a special spot for in the Fields of Punishment. He divided his soul into different parts, so you can't kill him straight-on. But, as far as I know, he doesn't have any power over the dead."

"Okay, this is enough to work with," I said. "So, this guy-wait, what's his name?"

"He-he's called..." Luna trailed off, eyeing the boys nervously. "He's called Voldemort."

Coincidentally, Leo happened to walk back into the room at that moment, on fire.

Leo, Will, Thalia, Percy, Frank and Jason cracked into hysterical laughter, Piper, Hazel and I laughed a little bit (I mean, Voldemort is pretty funny), Harry said, "FIRE!", and Hermoine and Ron screamed and gasped at the same time. How they did that, I didn't know.

Eventually, the laughter ceased, but everyone started laughing even more when Hermoine used the _aguamenti_ charm on Leo, soaking him but not putting out his fire.

The wizards screamed more, we laughed, and Nico even cracked a smile.

Eventually, Piper charmspeaked Leo into extinguishing his fire, the laughter stopped, and I continued.

"Three things: One, we know this Voldemort guy (Leo, stop laughing) either has the ability to bring monsters back from... well, either he can do that, or he is teamed up with someone who can. Two, why did you guys gasp whenever we say Voldemort?" I said, addressing the last part towards Ron and Hermoine.

Harry answered, saying, "Well, most wizards think that name is taboo. It isn't really bad, but most people just think it is."

Hermoine nodded, and Ron just looked more terrified then before.

"Three, why were you," I continued, addressing Ron, "screaming when we saw... the spider?"

"Sp-spiders are really creepy!" Ron said, eyeing me nervously.

I simply nodded, and was about to continue speaking when Hermoine voiced a question.

"What is it that you guys keep not saying? You'll be saying something about a place, but you won't say the name. What is it?"

Before I could help it, visions of Tartarus flashed before my eyes.

 _No! I'm not going to succumb to visions of that place twice in one night!_

As quickly as I could, I ran up to my room, Percy right behind me.

* * *

 **Sorry that neither this nor the last chapter have been much good. I'm kind of doing fillers for now, because I don't have any solid ideas yet, but I don't want to completely ditch this story.**

ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5 **Happy Halloween!** ㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5㈌3ㇳ5

 **QOTD: What are you dressing up as for Halloween? (If you aren't dressing up, or don't celebrate Halloween, then you can ignore this question)**

 **My answer: A 50's Girl (Poodle Skirt)**


	12. Notes on Nothing

**Oh my gods, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating quickly! I've been really sick these past two weeks, but I'm better now, so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Hermoine POV**

As soon as I'd said it, I felt horrible.

It was obvious that this place held some sort of bad memory for them.

Watching Percy run after Annabeth up to her room, I could feel all eyes in the room turn towards me.

I was about to say something when Will said, "I better go get Nico. He shadow-traveled; I need to make sure he's all right."

He stood up, and left.

Clearing my throat, I asked to no one in particular, "What was that all about?"

I could practically feel the glares piercing my skin.

I turned towards Leo, because he was normally the most easy-going.

"What that was about is none of your business," he said. So much for easy-going.

At that moment, I wanted to run out of there, but I knew that I had to settle things now, or potentially feel the demigods' wrath.

After a few moments of very awkward silence, Thalia said, "It would be best for you guys to leave now, and never ask about it again."

Turning to Ron and Harry, I saw they were just as surprised at the outburst of Annabeth.

"Let's go," Harry said, eyeing the demigods nervously. I nodded, and Ron and I followed him out.

Right as we were going through the door, Harry almost collided with Will, who was dragging Nico by the arm.

I caught a fragment of what they were saying:

"-memories about there... Well, it's not good," Nico said. _Did he mean the same place as the others?_

Will was saying, "You don't have to hide from those memories. Remember, Percy and Annabeth went there, too, and the rest of us are always there for you, especially me and Hazel."

An old habit of mine caused me to say, "Hazel and I."

Will turned, looking surprised, but Nico just glared with a glare that rivaled Thalia.

"Will, let's go," Nico said, pulling the other boy by the arm into the common room.

Harry and Ron were looking at me oddly, as if they could see the gears turning in my head.

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked.

Before I could respond, we heard sobs coming through the demigods' door, followed by a few screams.

Alarmed, I said, "We've got to help them!"

Ron and Harry held me back, saying, "They've already kicked us out. Besides, I doubt they need our help for anything."

Realizing he was right, I stalked off in the direction of the library.

ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3Smile, darn ya, smile!ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3ㇷ3

Truth be told, I didn't know what specifically I was looking for. I looked around for the books on mythology and such, but they were mostly all checked out.

There were a few on the bottom row. Picking one at random, I saw that it had writing all over it.

I had opened to a page on Medusa. Of course, I knew all about the myth of Medusa, a woman whose hair was snakes and who could turn people to stone.

On this page, a note was inserted: _Medusa's head can turn people to stone even after it has been severed off her body. She was last seen in New Jersey, and is not known to have been reborn yet._

What did any of that mean? I knew New Jersey was in America, but what did that have to do with Ancient Greece? And what was that about rebirth?

I randomly flipped to another page, and found an entry on Heracles (Hercules in Roman).

Another note read: _Guards entrance to Mediterranean Sea. He is really rude and arrogant, as well as bitter and resentful towards the gods. Weakness: Cornucopia Food._

That last part was just odd.

Flipping through the rest of the book, I saw almost all pages were written on. Things ranging from _Golden Fleece current location: CHB_ , to _Daedalus' Labyrinth: Destroyed_ , to _Polyphemus: Doesn't know his genders._

How did anyone know any of this stuff, and why was it written in? Judging on the faded color of the pages, this book was really old. Some of the pencil marks were faded, too, such as the page on Medusa. Other pages, such as the Hercules one, had clear writing that couldn't have been done more then a few months prior. But it was clear that none of the demigods had written this, because the writing was too old, and they never even got the chance.

So who could have written it?

Eventually, I checked out the book from Madam Pince, and made my way to the Gryffindor common room, which was almost empty due to it being nearly midnight on a Sunday.

The Weasly twins and Lee Jordan were playing Exploding Snap, and Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, presumably discussing tonight's events.

Walking over to them, I told them what I had discovered about the book.

"Who do you reckon it was?" Ron asked through a yawn when I had finished explaining.

"I've no clue. 'Mione?" Harry said.

"I'm not sure, either, but I'm guessing that it may have been Neville and Luna, because..." I trailed off, thinking about the people who I didn't really know at all.

"Perhaps. Speaking of them, we still need to... have a chat," Harry said.

I nodded. "Let's try to find Neville during one of the meals tomorrow." With a confirming nod from Harry and Ron, I stifled a yawn and said goodnight.

I put the book deep in my trunk, got ready for bed, and fell asleep dreaming of a giant spider woman.

* * *

 **If anyone can say where the quote in the first line break was from, they'll get a shoutout in the next chapter!**

 **Also, the talk with Neville will be in either the next chapter, or the one after that (probably).**

 **Should I include Luna in that discussion, too?**

 **QOTD: Cat, Owl or Toad?**

 **My answer: Owl**


	13. The Great Fall and Wandering Minds

**Nerdy Princess 2004: I'm not sure if it was from the cartoon you mentioned; I've never seen it there. The quote was actually from the song 'You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile' from the musical** ** _Annie!_** **But nice guess!**

 **Also, I didn't mention this before, but it's currently December at Hogwarts, about 3 weeks before Christmas. So far, the story has only taken place on the Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, but once I have a few things lined out, I'll move the story along a lot faster.**

 **Now, Chapter 13!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I ran upstairs after Annabeth, desperately trying to keep my mind off of the discussion we'd just had.

Unsurprisingly, the way I keep my mind off of something is to think of something else entirely. But, with my ADHD, I don't exactly have an opinion to what I start thinking of.

 _We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky. Little Einsteins!_ _Wait, wasn't Einstein the guy who had an apple fall on his head? No, that was Newton! Wait, how do I know this? ANNABETH! Ha... Newton. Like Fig Newtons. Wow, cookies sound really good right now... especially blue. Maybe, if we go back for winter break, I can bring some back here from Mom. It's actually weird how we celebrate Christmas, because our whole existence kind of undermimes the whole point... "but let's not go into the metaphysical," to quote a wise old centaur. Wow, that was so long ago! I can't even remember... Oh, right, it was after I had gotten home from Yancy Academy. With Smelly Gabe! Oh my gods, I'd forgotten all about him!_

In my long and complicated ADHD thought process, I had completely zoned out. I came back to the present with a large knot forming on my head where I had hit the door with it.

I stared around for a second, bewildered.

 _Annabeth... you have changed my mind to your wordy, complicatedness!_

 _Annabeth! That's why I'm up here!_

I barged through the door to find Annabeth on one of the beds (probably hers). Running over, I saw that she wasn't in full-on flashback mode, but was just taking shaky breaths; I could immediately tell she was trying to keep herself from having one. I'd done much of the same recently.

Recognizing my presence, she looked over at me. An unspoken understanding passed between us, and I just lied down next to her.

In a few minutes, we had both fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Piper POV**

As soon as Percy followed Annabeth up, Hermoine said, "What was that all about?" I didn't trust myself to have enough composure (and I almost always have enough composure) to open my mouth without screaming at her.

I could sense how guilty she felt, but that didn't do a thing to lessen my anger. She seemed like a smart girl, but her decisions in the last minute or so were absolutely and utterly foolish.

Getting only hard glares from most of us, she turned towards Leo, whom she probably assumed to be the most lenient in a situation like this.

What she didn't know was that, even though Leo is mostly always a goofball, he could be just as serious as the rest of us, if a matter as serious as this arose.

"What that is about is none of your business," he told her.

After a few more seconds of them just standing up awkwardly, Thalia said, "It would be best for you guys to leave now, and never ask about it again."

I nodded my assent, and Harry said, "Let's go."

After they had left, we all sat in silence for a few moments before Luna started screaming.

"SPIDER!" she yelped, jumping on top of Neville, who cried out in alarm. Unable to see because of Luna covering his eyes with a death grip, he stumbled over Thalia's outstretched legs, and he and Luna went flying, him on top of Jason and I and Luna right into a painting in the wall, in which the magician in a waistcoat and top hat started sobbing about how no one loved him.

Jason and I threw Neville to the ground, where he groaned dramatically about how we 'had broken his soul', while Leo just laughed at everyone.

Luna, rubbing her head and cursing softly in Greek, walked back over to us, where she sat down next to Thalia. Looking closely at her, I saw that her skin was much paler then usual. Her hair was lighter, too.

Sending her a questioning glare that took her a moment to comprehend, she nodded and pulled out a little bronze book with a single red ruby inlaid in what would be the spine, if it were a real book. She pressed it, and a bright light filled the room.

When it dimmed, I saw the Luna that I knew from camp: Golden-blonde hair, light grey eyes. She was a bit wiry, but don't let that fool you; she was quick and well-balanced, especially with a dagger, which I saw protruding slightly from her boot.

Even though I had only known Luna for a few months, part of which was during a war, I knew her more then I even knew some of the people in my own cabin (i.e. the snobby, conceited ones a.k.a. Drew and her clique).

Thinking about my cabin got me to think about how much I missed camp right now. Sure, it was cool we were at a magic school, and sure, we had only been here for two days, but already so much had happened that I had a growing sense of nostalgia.

My thought of home were interrupted by Nico and Will coming through the door, talking in hushed tones.

They walked straight up to their room.

Jason gave a big yawn, which caused me to yawn to, then Hazel and Frank, then Leo, then... well, you get it.

After we had all given a big yawn, everyone went up their respective staircases, not uttering a word.

When I arrived upstairs, I saw Percy and Annabeth lying on her bed.

Smiling, I grabbed a blanket from off the floor, and laid it over Annabeth, who was still wearing her shorts.

Percy tugged it over him, muttering, "Mine."

With a small laugh, I quickly brushed my teeth, then climbed into bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

 **Y'all happy? I had a lot of fun writing Percy's part with the whole ADHD-mind-going-crazy-places thing, because when I'm trying to go to sleep, that's all my mind does. This was my though process (roughly) last night: bed, like cotton. Cotton, like wool, which comes from sheep. Sheep are like cows, and I had a burger for dinner last week, and the day before that I had seafood, and the ocean is big, and Krakatoa was a big volcano. Krakatoa was in a book, with balloons, flying to the mountain. We worked with balloons in Science today...**

 **So yeah, my mind kind of trails off.**

 **Anyway, QOTD time!**

 **QOTD: How many times have you read: The Original PJO series, the HOO series, and the Harry Potter series?**

 **My answer: 11 or 12, 2 I think, 5ish**


	14. Changes and Chats

**To the Guest: Sorry if some of my grammar is incorrect - I'm only in 8th grade, so I don't know that much yet.**

* * *

 **Hermoine POV**

The next morning, someone walked in who was definitely _not_ Luna Lovegood, or so it seemed.

She had golden blonde hair that curled down halfway to her waist, and bright grey eyes like Annabeth. This brought me to the conclusion that this was Luna, and she was probably a... daughter... of Athena.

A daughter of a goddess.

Trying to grasp my mind around that fact, I took my usual seat next to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

Turning towards me, Harry said, "Let's try to get them to talk to us directly after breakfast, before Transfiguration."

I nodded, and began eating. I couldn't eat much, because my stomach was churning with all the new information I had uncovered just in the last 24 hours. And it was not all good.

Questions pestered me, as well.

 _What was the spider woman all about? Wasn't she supposed to be dead?_

 _Why was there writing in the Greek book, and who wrote it?_

 _What should we say to Neville and Luna?_

 _What's going to happen in the demigods' class today?_

Blimey! I'd totally forgotten about their class. It was separated by grade, and fifth-years were supposed to come after lunch.

Standing up, Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing us.

"It seems there has been some new additions to the demigod table. Care to introduce yourselves?"

Will stood up first.

"Will Solace, head of Apollo cabin, camp healer, et cetra."

Then he flashed a blinding smile at... Luna, I guess, and she glared at him with a glare that would have made my legs quiver more then a _l_ _ocomotor wibbly._

She muttered something, and stood up.

I guess no one recognized her, because there was no commotion like there had been for Neville.

"Daughter of Athena, killer of a lot of monsters and stuff, goodbye!"

She tried to run out of the hall, but Jason, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her arm, making her unable to move if she wanted it to remain attached to her body.

She sighed, said, "Oh, and I'm Luna Lovegood," and pulled her arm away from Jason, running out before anyone could comprehend what she'd said.

Even though I had learned of her... _heritage_ , last night, her appearance still came as a shock.

After two seconds of dead silence, with the exception of the demigods, everyone burst out talking so loud that I felt the need to cover my ears.

"She looks so different," Ron said from next to me. For some reason, the wistfulness in his voice made me angry. Why did he care about how she looked?

Wait, why did I care what he thought?

Anyways, in the confusion, I tapped Harry and Ron on their shoulders and gestured towards the demigods, then hopped up, hoping they got the message.

They did, and together we went up to Neville.

"Neville, would you mind... talking with us?" Harry said, looking truly pained to have to be saying this.

He turned, and after seeing who it was, he nodded, and said, "Just, before you get any ideas, know that I really am your friend, that had nothing to do with the mission. Okay?"

I nodded apprehensively, and he led us out of the hall, towards the demigods' common room.

He opened the door, and we found ourselves in the same cozy little room as last night, decked out in orange and purple.

A magician in the painting next to the door started yelling at us in some language I couldn't understand, but Neville shot something back in that same tongue, and the magician shut up.

Looking around, I saw Luna on one of the purple couches with a book. Looking closely, though, I could tell it wasn't in English - was that Greek?

She looked up, saw us, and put the book face-down on the couch, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Hey..." she trailed off.

"Hi," Harry replied.

Neville took a seat next to Luna, and gestured for us to sit on one of the other couches.

"So... what do you want to know?" Neville asked, glancing at us.

After a moment of thought, I just said, "Tell us everything."

He nodded, and started explaining the quest they'd gotten. He explained how this quest was one of the _very_ rare ones, with a non-rhyming and completely obvious prophecy. It went like this:

 _"In a land of magic,_

 _Turmoil is rising._

 _Thr...Two must go, and find a school._

 _A school shrouded by magic,_

 _where the Dark Lord has made his mark._

 _These two must stay_

 _for the whole time._

 _To save the world from utter destruction._

 _The wise tw...one and the soil too,_

 _go to help in any way they can._

 _This quest shall remain anonymous,_

 _until the time arises when it must be told._

Not a very sightly prophecy, but it was very clear," Luna said.

I noticed how they kept from saying certain words, but I assumed it was of the same matter as the word from last night, and I sincerely didn't want to get kicked out again, so I nodded.

"Who tells you the prophecies? Do you guys have a seer?" Ron asked.

"No, we have an oracle, which is - well, used to be - an old, shriveled mummy."

"What do you mean, used to be?" Ron inquired.

"She got... replaced," Neville said. Something in his tone of voice made me not want to question it.

We continued asking questions about their quest. We also got some insight about the gods and such, but they told us we'd find out a lot during class today, after lunch.

Eventually, the clock chimed ten, and I realized we only had five minutes to get to History of Magic, with Binns.

"Wait, are you guys going to go to classes?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're splitting up with the different houses. Some of us will go with the Gryffindors, some with Ravenclaws, etc. But we have to help with the mythology class today, so we'll probably be back in class tomorrow," Neville said, standing up.

It wasn't until we reached Binns' classroom that I realized I hadn't even asked about the book. Oh well, perhaps I can ask about it during class.

* * *

 **Not the best chapter, and sorry that the chat was kind of underwhelming. If you have any ideas for what I can have the demigods do at Hogwarts, please please please comment them. Just click the little box down on the right, write some helpful or nice words (or criticism if you wish) and press "Post review as (your name here)". It's quite simple, and makes me happy and more eager to update ;)**

 **QOTD: Besides Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, what is a really awesome series you've read?**

 **My answer: Adventurers Wanted, by M.L. Forman. If you have not read it, I highly advise that you do. It is my favorite series ever, in addition to PJO.**


	15. Fights and Frights

**Let me start by saying that I wish I had a good excuse for not updating in over half a year, like Hera put me to sleep for six months, but in all honesty, I totally forgot that fan fiction even existed. I promise to post the next four chapters really soon, so you don't have to wait another couple of months for the next chapter. Without further ado!**

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that minute.

I, like almost all of my fellow ADHD demigods, absolutely hated waiting. Yet that was what we were doing, sitting in the room that was our classroom. The class wasn't supposed to start for another five minutes, due to the passing period. Were we actually expected to sit still for five whole minutes? After the first fifteen seconds, Leo had already built a remote control car that held a small hamster that I assumed was Frank. (I'm not much of a hamster fan - guinea pigs are much better!) Thalia and Piper were talking about something or other, and Jason was trying to blow gems summoned by Hazel into a target with his wind Avatar powers. Nico and Will were nowhere to be seen.

I took that time to look around the room.

It was a bit smaller than the arena at camp, but would easily fit the wizards for now. Later, when we moved on from Greek Mythology and into combat, which Dumbledore said we should teach them in case they lose their wands, we might need a bigger space, but I trust that we can find one.

Annabeth and I decided to spar, figuring that the others could start the class while we finished sparring.

Which is why, four minutes and fourty-five seconds later, students started entering the door that was opened by Hazel, only to stop and stare and Annabeth and I. Although we were going really easy on each other, I guess the wizards hadn't seen anyone spar before, so it was interesting to watch. I remember the first time I saw someone really try to run me through with a weapon...

As my mind played back the time, during my first game of Capture the Flag, when Clarisse and her siblings had tried to electrocute and kill me by the creek.

As soon as I lost focus on the match, Annabeth performed a simple disarming technique, that I was too distracted to deflect.

"Percy! You should know better than to get distracted!" Annabeth mock-scolded me before turning to the still-entering class.

Once again, I groaned. I had sadly (note the sarcasm) missed the classes before lunch by hanging out in the lake. The last one I got to miss because I was the second one out of the Great Hall when we heard the roar, so Nico and I got to kill that monster while the others got to teach. But now, there was no where to run, the scary glare of my girlfriend keeping me in the room. I grumbled about how Nico and Will got to miss this lesson, but shut my mouth as Sparky and Zappy decided to glare at me as well.

Sighing, I walked to the front of the room, Luna and Neville coming up next to me, as well as another person who I took a moment to recognize...

? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ? ﾟﾐﾹ?

 **Harry P.O.V.**

I was sure something was wrong in History of Magic. Though it had nothing to do with the fact that Binns was a minute late, something that had never happened before, nor did it have to do with the fact that Ron was still ranting about how the demigods kept burning perfectly good food at every meal (some sort of tradition, I guess). It didn't even have anything to do with the fact that Malfoy hadn't even approached us at all the past two days, which for someone like him, who thrives off of making others feel horrible, is an action which spells 'trouble'.

No, I was sure that there was something wrong with Hermione.

Throughout the whole class, she didn't take a single note, not even bothering to take out her parchment, ink and quill. Instead, she stared off into space, muttering to herself every once in a while.

Although she was most likely thinking about the demigods, and how two of our close friends were hiding that secret from us for five years, it still made me feel weird to think of Hermione Jean Granger not paying attention in class.

It might as well have been the bloody apocalypse!

When class was over, Hermione stayed where she was, apparently oblivious to the fact that everyone else was excitedly and apprehensively going towards the demigods' classroom. Ron carefully nudged her, bringing her out of the daydreaming state.

Silently, we made our way towards the Great Hall, near which the demigods' classroom was. Everyone else was waiting outside the doors, clearly anxious for them to open. Looking around, I saw that neither Luna nor Neville were in the crowd of kids, so they were most likely helping to teach the class.

I still had mixed feelings towards them. Sure, they had lied to us ever since we'd met them, but they genuinely seemed like they wanted to remain our friends. I decided that I wouldn't purposefully approach them, but wouldn't object either to them wanting to talk to me.

I was snapped out of my thinking by a voice saying my name... and turning around, I saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

I sighed, thinking that he was finally going to execute the plan he'd probably been working on the past two days, but instead, he took a deep breath, and addressed me, Hermione, and Ron.

"I know this won't make any sense now," he started, "but I just want to say... I'm sorry." Wow, that was not what I was expecting at all. And what did he mean, he's sorry?

Draco continued, saying, "I know I've acted like a git these past five years, and I want to let you know you aren't as horrible as I say. I think I'd genuinely like you if we had the opportunity to be friends, and had my... situation not prohibited it. So, I know you won't forgive me, or probably even understand, but I just needed to apologize." With that, he walked into the class, leaving us speechless behind him.

I couldn't think straight, so I just ushered Hermione and Ron into the classroom before my brain could explode from overthinking.

In the class, we saw Malfoy walk towards the front...

And like the Hogwarts Express at full speed, the truth came crashing down on me, and I could tell Hermione, and Ron a second later, had come to the same conclusion.

There was a third demigod in Hogwarts. And his name was Draco Malfoy.

(I was gonna end it there, but I decided you guys deserve more, so I'm continuing it)

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

I saw the Dragon walking up behind Percy as soon as we were done sparring, and had to keep myself from laughing. I knew that there was a third demigod in Hogwarts, and of course it happened to be my half-brother, Draco 'Dragon' Malfoy. At the sound of metal on metal, Percy turned, bringing Riptide up just fast enough to block the blow from the sword Draco had just pulled form it's scabbard.

I figured that a battle was the best way to get the wizards' attention, so I signaled to Piper, who was closest to me, and then drew my drakon bone sword from it's scabbard. (I have both a dagger, which I take everywhere, and a sword, which I only have when I'm intending to fight.) I swung it at Percy's head, purposefully not going for his back, and, sensing the blade, he ducked, causing my sword to ricochet off of Draco's dagger. Percy ducked out from us, turning and coming face-to-face with a flaming-hammer-wielding Leo, causing the few wizards who weren't worried to try to use the aguamenti spell on Leo.

Turning back to Draco, I decided to advance first. I thrusted and he parried, then vice versa, going back and forth a few times before I confirmed my strategy. He had a dagger and I had a sword, so if I could stay out of his range and disarm him, then I would win easily. Of course, that was easier said than done, especially against a sibling of mine, who could probably figure out my strategy.

But, my far more numerous years of training with weapons prevailed, and I disarmed him before turning back to everyone else.

Leo, who had been beaten a long time ago but didn't look sad at all, was sitting at one of the benches on the side wall, where Draco went to join him. Frank, who had been battling Thalia, was there too. Hazel, Luna and Piper were still sparring, Hazel with her spatha, Luna with a dagger and Piper with Katoptris. Neville and Jason were still going, surprising me until I saw a bunch of vines trying to tangle Jason's feet and keep him in one spot on the ground. Neville quickly used another vine to knock Ivlivs away before Jason was able to send a gust of wind to do the same to Neville. I watched as Luna broke away from Piper and Hazel, and turned to fight Thalia, leaving me to fight Percy.

If you're wondering why it seems like utter chaos, let me explain. Sometimes, when we're bored, or even as a lesson, we do a sort of 'every man for him/herself' battle, where you just keep battling whoever you see until either you're disarmed or they are.

Seeing me, Percy started making his way over.

We circled for a minute, waiting for the other one to make the move. Yet, knowing each other so well caused us to go in at the same time. The sound of metal on bone clanged, as I spun around and went in for another shot towards Percy's unblocked knee. Seeing what I was doing, he was able to get his blade there in time. He quickly retaliated, sending Riptide towards my side where I quickly brought up my sword.

We went back and forth for a while, neither of us having any advantage for a while, before I realized everyone else was done, and we should probably just call it a draw. Hubris, my fatal flaw of pride, would normally not allow me to call it a draw, having to prove my worth, but spars between Percy and I can last anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours (the record, I believe, is 7 and a half hours).

I withdrew my sword, backing away as Percy realized. Then he grinned his stupid, beautiful lop sided grin before going to get a cup of water, me following to do the same. Meanwhile, Jason turned to the shocked demigods, gesturing for them to sit on the benches.

"So, before you start actually learning, I want to give an overview of the class," he started. "We're going to do a few classes on the 'mythology' that is our lives, and soon after we will be starting on hand to hand and armed combat." This caused a few nervous glances between the wizards.

Hermione, who was staring over towards Draco, tentatively raised her hand. "Uh, sir?"

"Call me Jason," he replied, all of us nodding as well to show we didn't care for formalities.

She continued. "Why do we need to learn combat?"

Jason smiled, and gestured for me to come up. It was a kind of unspoken thing, that, whenever you needed something explained in a way that made sense, call an Athena kid. Otherwise, the ADHD part of their brains would cause them to start veering way off track, starting to talk about swords and ending up talking about shampoo.

"What would happen if you lost your wand during battle?" I asked, preferring to go straight to the point. When I got the uncertain and slightly scared glances that I expected, I continued. "If you lose your wand, you will be defenseless, open to any attack that might come. As you may or may not believe, the Voldemort guy is alive again... although I can't really say again, seeing as he was never dead."

When I said Moldy Short's name, there was a gasp among the students, and a few even shook their heads, as if trying and yet not wanting to believe what I said was true.

I knew that look. It was a look that I had seen many times at camp. When we found out Luke wasn't on our side... When Beckendorf died, when a possessed Leo fired on New Rome...

Before I could go into full-on-reliving-the-past-mode, I continued. "He has, more likely than not..." I glanced back at the demigods, who nodded at me as if they'd come to the same conclusion that I was about to announce. "He has enlisted Greek and Roman monsters into his legions, which are probably immune to a wizard spell, much the same we are." I gestured towards my fellow demigods, confirming the fact we had seen last night.

Last night, we had been experimenting in our common room, Luna and Neville showing us spells they had learned. Yet when Neville fired a petrificus totalus and Jason walked right into the line of fire, he only got pushed slightly backwards, not momentarily petrified as he should have been. We had decided that our godly blood made those spells null to us, and the charms the Hogwartian demigods had allowed them to be hit by spells.

Looking back towards the wizards we were now teaching, I continued. "If you ever find yourself up against one of them, and one of us is not near by, or if you lose your wand in battle against another wizard, you'll most likely meet a painful end." The wizards shuddered at my blunt prediction of what happened, but the demigods behind me just shrugged, as if it were something they heard every day (which, in fact, it was).

"Therefore, we will be teaching you how to fight, both with weapons such as swords and daggers, and hand-to-hand in the rare event that you get both your wand and weapon taken from you."

With that, I stepped back, letting Jason resume his teaching position at the front, Percy now next to him.

* * *

 **There, a 2,500 word chapter! I'll be posting the next few as soon as I'm done, which I promise will be really fast. I feel really bad about letting you think this was abandoned. Even though it kinda was...**

 **Now, I actually got back to this story because I was looking through my old phone, which had my old email address linked to it, which is the email I use for this site. There I saw all of your wonderful comments, which inspired me to do this for my loyal readers.**

 **QOTD: Do you play any sports?**

 **My answer: Is theater considered a sport?**


	16. Family Feuds

**Here you go!**

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure what shocked me more: the fact that Draco is a demigod, or that fact that he was being nice to us. I only payed the slightest attention to Annabeth, instead staring at my two friends and one enemy whom I probably didn't know at all.

They were laughing together, the Gryffindor and Slytherin wizard-demigods now apparently friends, when they had hated each other for five years... No, when they had _acted_ like they hated each other for five years, for I was sure it was all an act now.

Thinking it all through, however, would make my brain implode, so I instead turned my attention back to the class.

When Jason said we were going to be learning combat, I got confused. Why would we need to, if we already knew defensive spells?

"Uh, sir?" I asked

"Call me Jason," he replied, and I saw the others nod behind them, clearly not wanting formalities.

"Why do we need to learn combat?" I questioned him, the murmur behind me confirming that my fellow wizards thought the same thing.

Jason gestured for Annabeth to come up, and she started to explain.

"What would happen if you lost your wand during battle?" she asked us rhetorically, though it did make me think.

If we lost our wand in battle, we would be defenseless, unless we mastered a wandless _accio_ charm, which is very difficult, nearly impossible. I guess that having a weapon, or at least knowing hand-to-hand combat, could help us defend ourselves while we either get our wand back or knock our attacker out. When

Annabeth continued, saying, "If you lose your wand, you will be defenseless, open to any attack that might come. As you may or may not believe, the Voldemort guy is alive again... although I can't really say again, seeing as he was never dead."

I nodded as she confirmed my thoughts, and, even though I believed Harry and knew that... _Voldemort_ was back, I was still surprised that she said it so bluntly. However, others, like Seamus Finnigan, voiced their disbelief. Though, I noticed it wasn't as emphatically as he had with Harry, probably because he had seen the demigods spar earlier and did not want to be against them.

"He has, more likely than not..." Annabeth glanced back at the demigods, who nodded at her, making me think that they had come to a certain conclusion. I did not have to wonder long, as Annabeth said, "He has enlisted Greek and Roman monsters into his legions, which are probably immune to a wizard spell, much the same we are."

Okay, pause. So, demigods are immune to wizard spells? Seriously? For a minute, I was envious of them, before I remembered that they were constantly hunted down by monsters trying to kill them, and my envy lessened.

Also, WHAT? In addition to fighting V-Voldemort's Death Eaters, we would have to fight monsters as well? Suddenly, I was very glad that we would be learning combat, for I really didn't want to find myself face-to-face with a monster with only a wand that can't affect them.

After the noise had died down a bit, Annabeth said, "If you ever find yourself up against one of them, and one of us is not near by, or if you lose your wand in battle against another wizard, you'll most likely meet a painful end."

Although I realized it was true, and something the demigods lived with on a daily basis, it was still a mix of horrifying and... well, it was just horrifying to hear those words potentially apply to us.

"Therefore, we will be teaching you how to fight, both with weapons such as swords and daggers, and hand-to-hand in the rare event that you get both your wand and weapon taken from you."

With that said, Annabeth walked back to the line, as Percy and Jason stepped forward.

Percy started talking. "We've decided to break you apart by house. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, you'll be learning mythology today. Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you'll be working on combat. At our next class, which is on..." Percy glanced at Annabeth, who mouthed _Today is Friday, so our next class is Monday._ Percy repeated the info to us, continuing to say, "you will be switching groups, learning what you did not learn today. We will continue like this for the rest of... well, however long you guys need. So, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, you come with me, and everyone else, go with Jason. For now, you'll just pick your combat weapon, until we can find a good place to actually battle."

As Percy led us over to the corner, where there were a couple tables, I could tell he wasn't happy about being put with our group. I figured that he wanted to teach the combat, and had lost a coin flip or something.

Annabeth, Hazel, Piper and Neville came to our group, whereas Thalia, Frank, Leo, Luna and... _Draco_ went to the other group.

"So, we'll start by giving an overview of the Olympians, and their Greek and Roman names." Piper said.

The demigods' overview was much different than that which I had learned in Muggle school, but seemed similar to the book I had found. It went like this:

"Zeus, Roman name Jupiter, King of the Gods, God of thunder and the sky," she started, causing Percy to say, "Eh, he's okay, when he doesn't want to kill me."

This caused Annabeth to laugh, saying, "When doesn't he want to kill you?" With a loud boom of thunder outside, Annabeth's thought was confirmed.

Hazel paused before nervously saying the next one. "Hera, Roman name Juno, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of family." As soon as she was finished, Percy gave a short, harsh laugh, saying, "Sure, _family._ Which is totally why she tore me from mine for SIX MONTHS!" Annabeth seemed to be almost literally fuming, and Piper, Hazel and Neville just stood there, before Neville decided to say the next.

Before he could, Percy said, "The next god is the most awesome one in existence: The one, the only: POSEIDON!" As he said the name of whom I remembered to be his dad, the windows opened and water (which I assumed was from the lake) swirled around above us, before forming a giant trident and flying back out the window. I looked back to the demigods to see Percy put his hands down, and realized with a start that he had controlled the water.

Percy was about to step back until a sharp poke from Annabeth reminded him to say, "Roman form Neptune, God of the sea and earthquakes, and my lovely father."

Neville stepped forward next, saying, "Demeter, Roman name Ceres, Goddess of Agriculture." Ah, that explained why Neville was so good in herbology.

When he was finished speaking, Percy said, "And cereal!", causing Hazel to shudder a bit. I guess she had some bad experiences with cereal...

Annabeth stepped forward next, with a proud smile on her face. "Athena, Roman form Minerva, Goddess of Wisdom, and my mother." Ah, that explained why Annabeth seemed so smart.

Piper said the next one. "Apollo, Roman name also Apollo, God of the sun, poetry, and oracles."

"And horrible haikus," Percy added. I guess the God of poetry was bad at poetry...

Hazel continued, saying, "Artemis, Roman name Diana, Goddess of the Hunt, twin sister of Apollo, leader of the Hunters."

Percy practically spat the next one out. "Ares, Roman form Mars, God of War and looking like a pig." Annabeth laughed, Hazel, Neville and Piper smiled, and us wizards stared. After all, he did just insult a _god._

"Uh, isn't he going to... blast you for saying that?" Ron asked.

Percy snorted. "I'd like to see him try. After all, I defeated him in a battle when I was only _twelve_."

Wait, this guy battled the god of war... and won? Remind me never to anger any of the demigods.

Neville said, "Next is Aphrodite, Roman name Venus, Goddess of love, beauty and Percabeth." I wondered what a Percabeth was. At that word, Hazel and Piper laughed, Neville smiled, and Annabeth and Percy blushed. Wait, Percy and Annabeth... Perc-abeth... Oh!

"Aww, it's your couple name!" I said to them before I could help myself. But, honestly, it was so cute that the Goddess of _love_ was the unofficial goddess of their relationship. I could tell that they loved each other. I saw Ron wilt slightly when I gushed about how in love they are, apparently sad that Annabeth wasn't available. For some reason, this made me mad. Sure, she was beautiful, and smart...but looks aren't everything, Ron!

Wait, why do _I_ care? Anyway, Annabeth said the next one. "Hephaestus, Roman form Vulcan, God of fire and forges." Ah, that explained why Leo, the son of Hephaestus, kept spontaneously combusting, seemingly unharmed by the flames.

Annabeth looked bitter as she said, "Hermes, Roman name Mercury, God of travelers, tricksters and thieves and Messenger of the Gods."

I wondered what had happened to make her seem so bitter, but I knew better than to ask. I wouldn't want anyone prying into my personal life, and if she would have the same reaction to my asking about this as she did for me asking about the word they keep refraining from seeing, then I would stay out of it.

Piper said the twelfth god, "Dionysus, also known as Mr. D, Roman name Bacchus, God of wine, madness, and forgetfulness towards everyone's name." That was obviously an inside joke, because the other demigods except Hazel started laughing, even Hazel laughing when Percy said, "The wine dude!"

I knew from Muggle school that there were only twelve olympians, so I got confused when Hazel stepped up, saying, "Pluto, Greek form Hades, God of the Underworld and Riches, and... my father." That was a surprise. After all, how could someone as nice and warm as Hazel be the daughter of the God of the Underworld? But my mouth, of course, decided to voice the other thought in my head.

"Hades isn't an Olympian," I said, remembering a fact from primary school.

"Technically, no, but he's allowed up to Olympus most of the time now. He's sort of an unofficial Olympian after he helped fight in the Second Titan War," Percy said.

Okay... I had no idea what the Second Titan War was. And it was still odd to hear the demigods referring to the Greek Gods in present tense, as well as Olympus, like they'd been there... And, if they knew the Gods, why shouldn't they have been to Olympus?

A bell rang, piercing through my thoughts. With a start, I realized class was already over.

"So, that's all the Gods for you, if you want to learn more, you can talk to us now, or at dinner, or whenever," Hazel said.

Before we left, Piper gave us one last piece of advice. "Don't _ever_ try to get in the middle of a demigod fight, especially not between Thalia, Jason, Nico, Annabeth or Percy, or else you'll probably be run through several times with a sword, completely accidentally. That's all. See you on Monday!"

I had a feeling that some people had thought she was joking about the sword part, but, after seeing the fight earlier, I didn't want to take any chances. Instead, Ron, Harry and I walked to the common room, talking about the demigods' class.

* * *

 **Kinda a filler, but whatever... Are there any entries into the mystery book you want to see in the future? Should I do a chapter in that book on the demigods on the quest? Anyway, tune in next time!**

 **QOTD: Harry Potter books or movies?**

 **My Answer: Books (Always❤️)**


	17. Entries and Entities

**I wasn't going to post this until later today, but it's up now because I passed 100 reviews! Thank you all for your continued support. This one's for you.**

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V.**

As soon as the demigods' class was over, Ron, Hermione and I made our way back to the common room. We had a free period before dinner, so we started on the homework Binns had assigned us. Once again, I noticed something was up with Hermione, because it took her a full half an hour to finish her paper, almost as long as Ron and I. As soon as she finished, she pulled out the book she had taken from the library, and Ron and I joined her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, staring at the cover. It was brown, with the faint letter on the front. The book looked to be a few years old, not enough to show major damage, just a few signs of wear. Hermione simply shrugged in response to my question, opening the book to a random page.

The name on the page read _Iapetus_ , but it was crossed out. Someone had written _Bob_ on top of the crossed out word. Was it a nickname?

Looking further down the page, I saw comments like: _Nice Titan, Underworld Janitor, Looks like Einstein._ I had no clue what those words meant, but I remembered Percy saying something about a Titan war during class. I guess they were evil, so why would there be a nice, nicknamed titan? Shrugging the thought aside, I watched as Hermione turned to another page. This one was on Tantalus.

Tantalus had been one of my least favorite myths growing up. He was cursed to stand under a fruit tree and in a lake for the rest of his (after)life, never being able to drink or eat. The note on this page read: _A total jerk. Likes Barq's Root Beer, Special Stock, 1967._ That confused me. How could a _dead guy_ who _wasn't allowed to drink_ have a favorite drink? And how could the author know what it was? Also, I don't know everything about mythology, but I'm certain that this guy was long dead by 1967. So _how_ could he even know what that root beer tasted like?

Shrugging, I watched as Hermione turned towards the back of the book, stopping on a bright white page that contrasted with the rest of the worn pages. There wasn't an entry on the page, only a few comments.

 _Seaweed Brain says hi!_

 _Wise Girl says to ignore Seaweed Brain, because his head is full of kelp._

 _This boy is on FIRE!_

 _R_ _epair Boy, they can't see you._

 _You're right, Beauty Queen. If they saw me, they'd die from an overload of AWESOMENESS!_

 _Seriously Repair Boy? Don't make me shock you._

 _NO! SPARKY, I THOUGH YOU WERE MY FRIEND!_

 _Hey, Beast Boy, do the thing._

 _What thing? Seaweed Brain, you've got to be more specific than that._

 _The Chinese handcuff thing._

 _Oh, fine._

 _For those of you who are reading this, my wonderful boyfriend, a.k.a Beast Boy, just turned into an iguana. It's a long story._

 _Goldilocks, you know you love me._

 _And I never said anything otherwise._

 _Bye readers, we need to go. There's an... incident involving snakes, weasels and a skeleton. Wait, no skeleton this time. Nevermind. Bye._

And with that, Hermione closed the book, all three of us looking as confused as an obliviated Lockhart.

I could almost see the gears turning in Hermione's head as she said, "So, the people who wrote in this book... I'm guessing it's the three Hogwartian demigods. They've had access to it this whole time. Though I don't know why... Also, this part in the back, it's probably written by the new demigods. I heard Annabeth call Percy a Seaweed Brain, and I guess the whole Sparky thing has to do with Jason or Thalia, since their dad is the god of lightning."

I nodded, because it made sense. Then again, it was Hermione talking, so of course it would make sense.

"But why did they make it?" Ron wondered. We sat there until we went to bed, not coming up with any answers to that question.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I woke up on Saturday morning worried that I was about to be zapped into oblivion. And it wasn't because I'd had a dream last night. In fact, all of us had had a peaceful, dream-less sleep, no one waking up until 7 the next morning.

I had walked down the stairs and into the common room, to see Piper reading _Romeo and Juliet_ in Greek and Frank writing something in the book.

I might want to explain the book. There was a 'Greek Mythology' book that was kept at CHB, containing all entries on every quest, monster, god, titan, and whatever else exists in our world. The Hephaestus cabin found out how to make duplicates of the book (abridged, of course).

Wait, did I just say - well, think - abridged? I don't even know what that word means! Argh, I've been spending too much time around Annabeth. Though, I wouldn't want it any other way...

Anyway, there were a bunch of extra copies of the book, which we were allowed to take when and wherever we wanted. We had decided to take a copy here.

Although only certain pages appear at certain times, there are always a bunch of empty pages in the back of the book for a new entry. If there was a big threat back at camp, the book would alert us. Somehow, it senses when an event is urgent, much like our emergency door.

Looking over Frank's shoulder, I saw that he was writing on the bottom of our entry from yesterday, the one we had made before the basilisk attack. He was adding a part about Camp Jupiter, explaining how to become a centurion.

In addition to giving us info of threats and monsters, the book also became the instruction manual for surviving at either camp. The book was able to sort itself, so the entry Frank was writing would appear under the Camp Jupiter section next time a book was opened.

And for some reason that thought led me to the one I was sure would get me killed: _We hadn't made any offerings during our whole time at Hogwarts! We hadn't sacrificed anything to the gods once!_

I blurted out my thought, and Piper and Frank paled.

"We can probably get away with not doing so the first few days, but it's better to be safe than sorry, so we should do it from now on," Piper reasoned. I nodded; as long as we weren't already blasted into oblivion, we were probably good, but there's no harm in doing so.

"Want to go down to breakfast?" I asked them, my stomach rumbling it's answer. They agreed, and Leo, who was coming down the stairs, joined us. On the way to breakfast, we were only attacked by two _empousai_ (Luckily not Kelli), unlike the three or four that usually reached us on the way to and from places. We had discovered that the monsters avoided the wizards, and we assumed that they'd only be attacked if Moldyshorts decided to enlist monsters into his ranks. Which, according to... _sources_ , he was. Oh joy.

Frank talked a little about the entry he made in the book, Leo started singing _Let it Go_ from Frozen, which, ironically, was his second favorite song (behind _This Girl is on Fire_ ), and Piper charmspeaked him to sit still, which lasted for about three minutes. By the time the rest of the demigods made it down to breakfast, Leo had switched to building... _something_. It looked a bit like... _oh no. Oh gods no._ With that thing, Leo could wreak havoc! It would be chaos! Yet there was no point in taking it away from him, seeing as how he'd just build another one.

Annabeth, not noticing Leo, turned towards Draco, asking what his charm was.

He pulled out a little celestial bronze owl with a ruby laid in its beak, and pressed it.

* * *

 **What is the mystery thing Leo built? And will the wizards find out about the Book? The next chapter will come soon... But if you want it sooner than soon you could leave some words (or even gibberish) in the big boxy thing down here:↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️↘️ It will make me really happy!**

 **QOTD: Ice Cream or Lemonade in summer?**

 **My Answer: I like both, but probably lemonade.**


	18. Cute and Cuddly

**On with the show!**

* * *

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

Walking down to breakfast, I reviewed last night's mystery page in my head.

So, there were multiple people who had written in the book. Either that, or someone with severe multiple personality disorder, but I was guessing the first.

My guess was they were the demigods, judging by the nicknames they used. Ron, Harry and I had talked this morning about the best way to approach them; should we hint towards the book or ask them straight out?

Ron and Harry wanted to ask straight out, but I was hesitant. After all, the last time I had asked a blunt question, it ended up with us getting kicked out of the demigods' room.

After a bit of thinking, I came up with a solution to both that and the question of what the prophecy for Neville, Luna and Malfoy was. The rest of breakfast went normally until we saw the bright flash, much like the one that had surrounded Neville that first day... Was that really only three days ago?

Anyway, after the light dimmed down, I saw the source: there was a tall, thin guy with golden blonde hair and tanned skin standing at the demigods' table. He looked kind of cute...

 _Bloody hell!_ With a start, I realized that was Draco Malfoy. And, with a sick feeling in my stomach, I realized I had just thought he, _Draco Malfoy_ was cute...

Fighting the urge to retch, I wolfed down the rest of my breakfast silently, Ron and Harry doing the same next to me. Five minutes later, we were standing in the common room, still not uttering a word.

Ron was the first one to break the silence. "So... Draco Malfoy, huh?"

I nodded, not sure what to say.

"I wonder if he was truly being mean to us all these years... or if it was just an act..." Harry wondered aloud, and I found myself wondering along with him.

I proposed my idea to them, saying, "I think we should ask them to tell us about the prophecy, and maybe we can slip in a few questions about the book."

Harry and Ron nodded, and I decided we should ask them now, since it was Saturday, I'd already finished my homework, and I knew that, no matter how much I pestered them, Ron and Harry wouldn't even go near something vaguely essay-like.

We found the demigods still at breakfast, and, walking up to them before I lost the nerve, I tapped Luna on the shoulder, asking, "Could you guys talk to us? We'd like to know about your prophecy, and we have a few questions of our own."

Luna nodded, smiling. "Sure thing, we can go to our common room. Just give me a minute to finish."

With that, she turned towards Leo, who I just noticed. He slipped something into the toolbelt, putting it away before I could see it properly, and opened his hand, revealing a flame. I watched as the rest of the demigods grabbed a bit of food from their plate, throwing it into the flame.

Ron's reaction was outrageous. "How can they burn that food? It's precious!" he kept mumbling, while the demigods finished igniting their breakfast.

The smell hit me, and I recoiled, because instead of smelling like what I'd expect burnt food to smell like, it smelt wonderful, like a treacle tart mixed with bouillabaisse, a smell that shouldn't work but somehow did.

After they had all mumbled a few words, most of the demigods got up, Luna with them. She gestured for us to follow.

When we got into their common room, Ron, Harry and I sat down on one of the unoccupied couches as I looked at who was still in the room. The three Hogwartian demigods, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Thalia, Will, Frank and Nico were all there, leaving me to wonder where Leo, Annabeth and Piper were.

I did not have to wonder long, however, as Piper and Annabeth dragged Leo into the room, Piper at his shoulders and Annabeth at his feet. They were both wearing gloves, which I realized were probably flame-proof to protect them from Leo's spontaneous combustion. They threw him on one of the seats, where he sat and grumbled something about not wanting to wait for lunch. I shuddered, wondering what chaos was going to be started by him.

Speaking of chaos, the room seemed pretty chaotic, nothing like the Gryffindor common room. The magician in the painting on the wall was talking with Nico, Will was running back and forth from the kitchen to a table by the sitting area, Percy was chasing Jason until Jason flew behind Percy, and the chaser became the chased, and Hazel was laughing as Frank stumbled around as different animals.

Piper and Annabeth were chasing after Percy and Jason, and Leo was throwing bits and pieces of stuff around as he assembled a little toy helicopter. Thalia was shooting arrows at targets that appeared all around the room, one appearing right in front of the still-running Percy. I didn't think he saw the target, but, despite seeing him, Thalia still fired at it. Percy was nearly impaled in the leg before jumping a split second before the arrow hit him, the target disappearing as bullseye was hit.

To anyone else, this room would be complete and utter chaos, but apparently the demigods didn't think so, because so far, no one had been barreled into, poured on by a steaming liquid, sat on by an elephant or tiger, or impaled. I guess this was normal demigod life.

Turning towards Luna, I watched as she said, "We're gonna tell them about the quest." Somehow, that caught everyone's attention. In five seconds, everyone was seated in couches around us, Annabeth holding a book and a pencil.

Luna started to tell the story.

 **3rd Person P.O.V. (Five years ago)**

Luna was running on the beach, trying to work off the adrenaline she got whenever she fought in the arena. She was thinking about her half-sister, Annabeth, and hoping that she was alright. Annabeth had been given a quest with the new kid, Percy. Luna didn't like Percy. It was mostly because of their parents' rivalry, of course, but it was hard to not like him. He genuinley tried to please everyone.

As she ran closer to the big house, she saw her half-brother Draco running towards her.

"Hey, Chiron wants us in the big house. Apparently, there's a new quest, and he chose us and Neville for it." Draco looked excited, and Luna was sure she did, too, but she was also nervous. Though, her excitement prevailed, and she ran with her brother to the big house.

They met Neville outside, and walked in together. As soon as Luna saw Chiron's concerned expression, her worry started to grow.

"Ah, heroes, come in, sit down," Chiron told the three. Chiron noticed them sitting down nervously, and tried to wipe the concerned look from his face.

"It's not much of an issue," he started, trying to relieve the demigods' nervousness. "A friend of mine has recently brought to my attention a... problem, occurring in his world, the wizarding world."

The three demigods sat silently for a second, before Neville laughed nervously. "Wizarding world? Like, the guys with pointy black hats and wands?"

Chiron nodded, completely serious, and Neville stopped laughing. "The wizarding world, Hecate's pet world, is as real as the mythological one. My friend is the headmaster of a wizarding school, and it has come to my attention that there is a threat in the world, a wizard who has gone bad. While only ranking roughly _empousa-level_ on the monster scale, he is a large threat to the wizards, and so my friend has asked me to send help. I have decided to send you three for multiple reasons.

"First of all, you are all British demigods, and the school I'll be sending you to, assuming you accept, is in Scotland, so there would be no questions." Luna nodded, seeing the sense in that. "In addition, you are all fairly powerful, not to the point of attracting too many monsters, but able to defend the school should a problem arise. In addition, you have all been here for several years, yet are all eleven, the age to start the school. I am sure you'll be able to protect the school for at least a few years, and, if the threat grows, I can send a larger group to assist you.

"If you all accept, you can go to the attic and get your prophecy from the oracle. Do you all accept?"

After a moment of hesitation, Luna nodded. If the wizarding world was in trouble, she would want to help. Neville and Draco nodded as well, and they all got up to go to the attic.

The attic was really creepy, to say the least. There were old, dusty relics up there, along with a few newer ones. At the end, sitting on a small stool, was a mummy, decked out in clothes and jewelry. As soon as the three demigods entered the room, green mist started flowing out of the mummy's mouth, a raspy voice echoing through the attic.

* * *

 **Back in the common room**

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

Percy had shuddered after hearing the description of the attic. I guess he didn't have great memories of that place.

When Luna had finished that part, he said, "I'm glad we got rid of the old mummy. And the old manuscripts. The book's so much easier."

Annabeth nodded, closing the book she was holding. I got a glance of the cover, and paled.

"H-h-h-how did you get that book?" I asked her, recognizing the cover.

Hand shaking, I reached into my bag, and paled further when I pulled out a book identical to hers. However, flipping to the back of the book, I saw there was a new page now.

 _Quest: Wizarding World_

 _Questers: Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom_

Below that was a description of what Luna had told us about her quest. Somehow, the information had been transferred into my book.

I looked up at Annabeth, knowing she would explain.

* * *

 **And Hermione finally finds out about the book! I'll finish this section in the next chapter.**

 **QOTD: Chinese or Italian food?**

 **My answer: Chinese**


	19. Blaring and Backstories

**Woah, chapter 19? Wow, this story is really coming along! Also, anyone else realized that this story takes place over only like 3 days? Should I pick up the pace or are you okay with mostly fillers?**

 **⭐️** **⭐️** **⭐️** **⭐️** **IMPORTANT: I will be going to camp from July 14-24. This will probably be the last chapter I post before then, but I'll try to start writing one to post when I get back.**

 **Oh, and I'm to lazy to rewrite the prophecy, so go back to chapter 14 if you want to remember it. On with the story**!

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

I sent a Nico-level glare at the three Hogwartian demigods as soon as Hermione pulled out her copy of the CHB Book, as it was dubbed.

They all shriveled under my glare, and the 'Golden Trio' looked at me, confused.

Sighing, I began to explain. "That book is a copy of the CHB Book, a book that keeps records of all monsters, gods, quests and anything else related to the life of a demigod. They're enhanced by the Hephaestus and Hecate cabins, so when a person puts in an entry into one book, it gets added to the rest of them. We made a bunch of copies for people to take whenever they went on quests, and apparently, these three decided to place it in the library."

Neville shrugged guiltily, probably now realizing what a bad idea it was.

Hermione nodded, realization dawning on her face. Harry and Ron still looked confused, but I shrugged it off, asking Luna to continue with her story. Although it was unnerving to hear of the attic again (We rarely went up there anymore - most of the spoils of war were now used by the Hecate cabin for potions and such, with the permission of whoever received them), I wanted to know the specifics of how they came to the school, not just the basics of what we'd been told already.

However, before Luna could continue, an alarm blared through our room.

The three wizards started in surprise, but the rest of us paid no notice as Will, Leo and Hazel stood up and went upstairs.

The alarm was from the emergency door, and it was signaling that there was a monster somewhere on campus. We'd already sorted the types of alarms: short and fast, like this one, was a minor threat, and long, loud blares signaled either more monsters or a harder one to battle. We had shifts set up, determining who would take which threat. The groups were equal, except for Piper. She had charmspeaked her way into not having to deal with the monsters, which I just rolled my eyes at. It's not that we wanted everyone to have time to heal after their shifts; the monsters were practically harmless, just a nuisance in fact. But, it gave us a chance to keep our skills sharp, so I guess I should be happy.

A moment after the three had gone upstairs, the alarm cut off, leaving three freaked-out wizards.

Gesturing towards Luna, I said, "You can continue now."

 **3rd Person P.O.V. (Five years ago)**

Going back down from the attic, the three demigods glanced at each other apprehensively.

Chiron turned as they entered the room, eyebrows raised questioningly.

Neville repeated the prophecy, and it took Chiron several moments to respond.

"That... is the oddest prophecy I've ever heard."

Yeah, not the most reassuring words from a millennia-old centaur. Neville gulped, and Luna and Draco shared a nervous look. They were about to go on a quest to a... _school_ of some sort, and apparently have to stay for a while, and they had a very odd - no, the oddest - prophecy to accompany it. Great.

Chiron appeared lost in thought for a moment, flicking his white tail nervously, before saying, "This prophecy has said exactly the same thing as my friend, if not in the conventional way of prophecies. I guess Apollo himself must have made it." The last sentence was practically muttered under his breath. Everyone who had ever met the god knew of his less-than-wonderful poetry skills, and the centaur had known the god...for longer than he cared to remember. He sighed.

"This school starts on September the first, but I will be sending you three to a house in England until then, where you will learn about all things magic and your backstories from the lady Hecate. You will all be posing as pure-blooded wizards." He surveyed the three demigods, as if taking some things into account, before nodding almost to himself and instructing them to pack as quick as possible. They'd only need weapons, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar for a few months, and they'd be able to restock during winter break.

An hour and a half later, the three demigods were standing together on Half-Blood Hill, ready to go to England.

With an almost-blinding flash, Hecate appeared before the demigods, and they bowed to her.

She explained to the three soon-to-be wizards about the wizard form of travel, apparation, and after that quick explanation apparated the three demigods to a house in, presumably, England.

After a bit of breakfast resurfacing, the three demigods dropped their meager belongings in three separate rooms, and returned to the sitting room to find a packet written in Ancient Greek.

Luna read it aloud. "You will first have to review the copies I left you of _Hogwarts: A History_ , and also the three sheets left out describing each of your families. I have contacted your fathers, Luna and Draco, and Neville, I will pose as your grandmother whenever the need arises." Neville looked less than thrilled about that, but grabbed the parchment with his name on it nevertheless.

It read:

 _Name: Neville Longbottom_

 _Status: Pure-blooded wizard_

 _Backstory: Your parents were tortured to insanity by the Cruciatus curse. They are in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You live with your grandmother, whom the Lady Hecate will pose as whenever she need be seen. You will pose as a clumsy, friendly wizard, so you will be overlooked should something threaten your true identities._

 _When you get to Hogwarts, tell the Sorting Hat (If you don't know what that is, refer to_ Hogwarts: A History _) that you are on the quest for me, and you must be sorted into the Gryffindor House for the brave. I am almost certain that Harry Potter will end up in that house, and it will fall onto you to become his close friend and to protect him from the sidelines._

Neville looked towards Draco and Luna, who were finishing with their pages to. Luna's read:

 _Name: Luna Lovegood_

 _Status: Pure-blooded wizard_

 _Note: Your father has agreed to accept one of my image-changing tokens to aid you in this quest for a small amount of time. Do not worry, I will make sure no harm befalls him._ (Luna let out an audible sigh)

 _Backstory: You will pose as a slightly-dreamy girl whose father is the author of the_ Quibbler _, an odd wizarding newspaper._

 _When you get to Hogwarts, tell_ _the Sorting Hat (If you don't know what that is, refer to_ Hogwarts: A History _) that you are on the quest for me, and you must be sorted into the Ravenclaw House, for the wise. You will not need to interact much with Harry Potter in your first year. Later years, however, you will need to become a trusted friend. You will not have to interact too much with any specific students. You can simply make sure no harm comes to the school during your time there._

 _Should anything odd occur, it will fall to you to investigate it. Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy will both either be too close to Mr. Potter or the enemy of him to investigate, for they could raise too much suspicion._

Luna nodded to herself, somewhat excited to be able to go to a _magic school_. She was proud of her status as a daughter of Athena, but she secretly wished she had cool powers, like that Percy kid, however annoying he may be. Now, she had the chance.

Draco's parchment was similar to Neville's, reading:

 _Name: Draco Malfoy_

 _Status: Pure-blooded wizard_

 _Note: You will have to embody the kind of pure-blood wizard who believes other blood statuses are below him, especially muggle-borns. (Muggle is the wizard word for a non-magical person)_

 _Backstory: You will be a stuck-up, proud wizard. You must constantly express your opinion that you're superior to others. If possible, gather yourselves lackeys._

 _When you get to Hogwarts, tell_ _the Sorting Hat (If you don't know what that is, refer to_ Hogwarts: A History _) that you are on the quest for me, and you must be sorted into the Slytherin House, for the cunning. It is also considered the House of evil, leaving you a dangerous job. Your father has agreed to go undercover into the Dark Lord's ranks, becoming Voldemort's loyal follower. Do not fret, I will not allow harm to come to him. Because he is mortal, I am able to interfere with him, and I will take him to safety should he come to harm._ (Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding) _You may need to become a Death Eater later, and will be the inside man._

 _You will need to start a huge rivalry between Mr. Potter and yourself. It will make him unsuspicious of the fact that you are protecting him._

It is a not-well-known fact that Athena's kids are actually really good actors. It is probably because they have a power to read people based off of facial expressions and body language, and such, and are able to recreate a certain image in themselves that they want others to see. Neville, the son of Demeter, would have the most trouble sticking to his identity, but it is not all that different from himself. He is brave, as are all demigods, but is also slightly timid and clumsy, though nowhere near as much as Neville Longbottom, the wizard, is.

The next few weeks were spent trying to get used to their identities, and learning all about the wizarding world, and a bit about magic, as well. They all got wands, which Hecate explained were fit to their personalities.

Neville's wand was made of Cherry wood, Unicorn Hair core, 13 inches long.

Luna's wand was Beech wood, Unicorn Hair core, 12 inches long.

Draco's wand was made of Hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core, 10 inches long.

After a brief description about their wands, Hecate gave them the knowledge of a few basic spells that anyone coming from a pure-blood family should know.

After a few weeks, they were ready to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Voila! I'm not going to describe the whole Diagon Alley experience, but I will do a brief overview. So, how you guys liking? Any suggestions? Constructive criticism is about the most helpful thing in the world for me right now, so if you have a problem with the story, or an idea, or anything like that, please please please tell me. Though you don't have to burn my heart to a crisp.**

 **Oh, and lunch is coming next chapter or the one after, so you can find out what Leo made!**

 **Hockeeg87's guess was incorrect, but nice try!**

 **Until next time!**

 **QOTD: Would you rather be on the stage or in the audience?**

 **My answer: TOTALLY ON THE STAGE! I LOVE THEATER!**


End file.
